Une Femme peut en cacher une autre
by Satai Nad
Summary: Swan Laurence a toujours eu des rapports compliqués avec les femmes. Qu'elles soient blondes, brunes ou rousses, aucune créature de la gente féminine ne le laisse indifférent. Tout est affaire de choix, comme vous le verrez à la fin…
1. Chapter 1

_Swan Laurence a toujours eu des rapports compliqués avec les femmes. Qu'elles soient blondes, brunes ou rousses, aucune créature de la gente féminine ne le laisse indifférent. Tout est affaire de choix, comme vous le verrez à la fin…_

oooOOOooo

Laurence détestait chaque minute passée chez le Docteur Aurélien Duplessis. Pourquoi diable avait-il accepté l'invitation de Marlène alors qu'il savait que ce qui se profilait, allait lui déplaire ?

Accompagné par Glissant et Tricard, il descendit un autre verre de champagne en espérant faire taire la réponse qui s'imposait à lui. Il avait voulu faire plaisir à Marlène, voilà tout, mais ce serait bientôt au dessus de ses forces de rester dans la même pièce que l'homme qui allait prochainement épouser sa splendide secrétaire.

C'était à présent officiel. Il ne suffisait pas à Duplessis de s'être fiancé avec la plus belle femme de l'assemblée, il fallait également qu'il lui vole l'affection de Marlène. La jeune femme blonde était radieuse au bras de son chevalier servant. Enfin, son rêve d'une vie à deux, avec sans doute une tribu d'enfants, allait se réaliser.

Laurence eut un ricanement. C'était plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais donner à Marlène. Cette pensée aurait dû panser sa blessure d'amour propre, mais en bon égoïste, il ne pensait pas au bonheur de Marlène, il ne pensait qu'à sa situation de prétendant mis sur la touche, un fait particulièrement cuisant pour son orgueil de mâle alpha.

À nouveau, Glissant et Tricard trinquèrent en se plaignant de perdre la blonde qui les enchantait. Bientôt, Marlène quitterait son poste pour se consacrer entièrement à son foyer. Il aurait alors une nouvelle secrétaire. Et pourvu, pourvu que le divisionnaire ne lui assigne pas une nouvelle fois une matrone qui ressemblait davantage à une gardienne de prison qu'à une séduisante assistante !

Dans un coin de la pièce, une chevelure rousse en mouvement attira son attention : Avril. La jeune femme souriait distraitement au sein du groupe d'amis de sa nouvelle compagne, Philippine de Brageyrac, une connaissance de Duplessis. Riche héritière, artiste peintre qui connaissait un succès grandissant, l'aristocrate bohème du même âge qu'Avril, s'entourait d'une population bigarrée de fêtards yéyés et de jeunes mondains écervelés, tous des parasites aux yeux de Laurence.

Cela faisait quelques semaines que les deux jeunes femmes filaient le parfait amour. Le seul avantage immédiat qu'il y avait vu, c'est qu'Avril venait moins le voir et le déranger sur les enquêtes. Seulement voilà… Entre Marlène qui ne parlait que de ses fiançailles et l'absence d'Avril qu'il ne pouvait plus par conséquent titiller, Laurence broyait du noir et commençait à avoir un caractère particulièrement difficile.

Peu importaient les conséquences après cette soirée, le policier avait décidé de boire avec ses deux compères d'infortune également invités. Les choses étaient bien engagées entre eux et il se sentait l'âme plus légère au point de laisser le Dom Juan invétéré prendre le pas sur l'homme de tête. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas se mettre en quête d'une agréable compagnie pour terminer la soirée ?

Il commença à observer l'assistance et croisa le regard d'Avril à présent à l'écart. Il leva ironiquement son verre en guise de salutations et elle lui répondit de même. Désireux de la caresser à rebrousse-poil et de passer sa méchante humeur sur sa cible préférée, il allait la rejoindre lorsque la rousse fut à nouveau accaparée par sa maîtresse qui l'entraîna vers un autre groupe de fêtards bruyants. Amusé par l'expression ô combien éloquente d'Avril, il se détourna d'elle avec un sourire moqueur et chercha une jolie femme à aborder…

Alice accepta sans grand enthousiasme la proposition de sa compagne. Certes, Philippine était au centre de sa vie à présent, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'elle aurait aimé passer plus de temps en tête-à-tête avec son amante qu'avec les amis de l'artiste-peintre. Ce soir, à part à son arrivée, la journaliste n'avait pas pu échanger plus de trois mots avec elle, elle-même beaucoup sollicitée. Marlène n'était guère en meilleure posture et Alice n'avait pu discuter que quelques minutes avant que la future belle-mère de la blonde ne la prenne sous son aile pour la présenter à ses proches. Alice s'ennuyait ferme, jusqu'à ce que Philippine la présente à des tas de jeunes gens qui la considéraient avec mépris et qu'elle ne reverrait probablement pas par la suite. L'enfer était pavé de bonnes intentions.

Sous la coupe de Philippine, Avril avait changé. Happée par le mouvement yéyé et les soirées, Alice avait été obligée de s'adapter aux goûts actuels après quelques remarques désobligeantes et des moqueries sur ses tenues. Encouragée par son amante également, elle était désormais plus apprêtée, élégante, moderne, plus conforme à l'image qu'on attendait de la maîtresse féministe d'une aristocrate branchée et anticonformiste. En réalité, Avril commençait à en avoir assez de cette vie superficielle où elle avait l'impression de ne plus être elle-même.

Alice envisagea de s'esquiver pour aller parler avec Glissant et Tricard, les deux seuls hommes de la pièce avec Laurence et Duplessis, qui lui parleraient de Marlène sans se montrer désobligeants envers la secrétaire. Les connaissances de Philippine se moquaient de la blonde, jugée nunuche et potiche. Avril avait vite compris après maintes protestations que ses efforts pour faire respecter Marlène, étaient inutiles. Qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait ces jeunes blasés avec leurs aprioris et leurs certitudes à la noix ! Ils se croyaient au dessus de tout, alors qu'ils ne connaissaient rien à la vie.

En parlant de Laurence, où était-il passé ? Elle le chercha des yeux et l'aperçut enfin en charmante compagnie. _Quelle surprise_ … pensa-t-elle. Fidèle à lui-même, il faisait du gringue auprès d'une quadragénaire tout à fait dans ses goûts habituels. Il était tellement prévisible… _Ah ! Voilà qui promettait d'être intéressant_ … Un troisième larron venait de se mêler à la conversation. Le mari, peut-être, ou un autre prétendant ? Bingo ! La dame avait choisi le jeune coq ! Laurence abandonnait le terrain, la queue entre les jambes…

A présent, il promenait son regard de faucon sur l'assemblée, à la recherche d'une nouvelle proie… en portant à ses lèvres un énième verre. Elle s'inquiéta car elle l'avait vu boire plus que de coutume ce soir. Peut-être était-il temps de s'approcher de lui et de lui subtiliser ses clés de voiture ? Au moins, elle aurait quelque chose d'amusant à faire.

Elle se dirigea vers lui nonchalamment, feignant de le croiser par hasard.

« Alors, Laurence, vous vous amusez bien ? »

« Tiens, vous avez enfin réussi à vous extraire de la mêlée des groupies de votre Philippine. Comment faites-vous pour les supporter ? »

« C'est un cauchemar. J'ai l'impression qu'ils parlent tous un langage codé auquel je ne comprends absolument rien. »

« Ils ont l'air plutôt exotique, en effet... Ils sont à l'état normal, vous croyez ? »

« J'en ai bien peur… Vous voulez bien me tenir ça une minute ? »

Elle lui tendit sa coupe de champagne et s'appuya sur son bras, pour enlever l'une de ses chaussures.

« Ou le type qui a inventé les talons aiguilles détestait les femmes, ou alors c'était un sadique et il prenait plaisir à les torturer… »

« Je penche pour la seconde option. »

« Peut-être qu'il vous ressemblait d'ailleurs… Et merde ! »

Alice fit semblant de perdre l'équilibre et s'appuya plus fortement contre lui. En gentleman, Laurence la retint en pestant immédiatement contre elle et sa maladresse :

« Avril, vous êtes un vrai boulet ! »

« Si vous arrêtiez de bouger aussi ! »

« Je n'ai pas bougé ! Maintenant, je bouge ! »

Il s'écarta d'elle et elle manqua cette fois de s'affaler réellement sur le tapis. Elle se redressa aussi gracieusement qu'elle put dans sa robe vert pomme pendant qu'il ricanait à ses dépens. Glissant qui s'était approché d'eux, se mit à applaudir doucement :

« Bel exercice d'équilibre, Alice ! »

« Tiens, tu tombes bien, Tim. Je vais enfin pouvoir avoir une conversation digne de ce nom avec un homme bien élevé et serviable. »

« Parfait. Je vous laisse entre de bonnes mains, Mademoiselle la pénible ! »

« C'est ça, repartez en chasse, Casanova ! N'effrayez pas trop le gibier, il est farouche ! »

Laurence l'ignora et s'en alla.

« Dis donc, Alice, ça ne s'arrange pas avec lui. »

« Laisse tomber… Il est où Tricard ? »

« Parti. Et je ne vais pas tarder non plus. »

« Tu rentres en taxi, j'espère ? »

« Sauf si tu t'improvises mon chauffeur… »

Alice exhiba fièrement les clés de voiture qu'elle avait subtilisées à Laurence.

« Désolée, je suis déjà prise. »

Glissant reconnut immédiatement le porte-clés rond logoté "FV" et ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Il le sait, le tombeur de ces dames ? »

« Non. »

« Attends, il n'est pas parti pour emballer une gonzesse, là ? »

« Si, mais j'ai décidé de lui pourrir son coup. »

Glissant se mit à rire de bon cœur.

« Tu aimes vivre dangereusement, Alice. »

« Pourquoi tu crois que Laurence m'aime ? »

Glissant pouffa et la dévisagea avec affection.

« Si tu n'étais pas en couple, je t'aurai invitée à terminer la soirée chez moi. »

« Tim, t'es un mec bien trop honnête pour moi ! »

« C'est le drame de toute ma vie… Bon, mon taxi ne va plus tarder, je vais aller dire au revoir à Marlène. Essaie de t'amuser, moi, je suis claqué et j'ai un client qui m'attend à la première heure demain… enfin, tout à l'heure. »

Après un baiser, Glissant la laissa à nouveau seule et elle en profita pour se fondre dans le décor. Des couples s'étaient mis à danser au son du rock'n'roll, dont Marlène et son fiancé. Ce n'était pas encore pour cette fois que les deux amies passeraient quelques minutes ensemble. Elle sortit donc prendre l'air et marcher un peu pour réfléchir. Alors qu'elle s'avançait dans le jardin, elle aperçut dans la pénombre un couple en train de discuter sous un arbre. Ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre, pas encore enlacés, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

Cette haute silhouette… pas de doute, c'était Laurence. Il discutait avec une femme dont elle ne voyait que la peau pâle et les cheveux blonds. Ne souhaitant pas les déranger, elle s'éloigna… pas assez vite apparemment. Le bruit d'une gifle contre une joue lui parvint très nettement, ainsi que le ton outré de la femme, qu'elle vit partir vers la maison au pas de charge quelques secondes plus tard.

 _Tiens ! Le bellâtre vient de se prendre un vent_ … Pensa Alice avec jubilation en continuant sa promenade nocturne. _Ainsi donc, Laurence n'était pas si irrésistible que ça !_ Ça n'allait rien arranger à son caractère de chien, mais elle ne se gênerait pas pour lui rappeler cet épisode à leur prochaine dispute.

Quand elle rentra quelques minutes plus tard, la fête battait son plein. Elle décida d'en profiter et se lança dans la danse à son tour. Elle aperçut Philippine qui brillait au milieu d'un groupe de rieurs : pas de doute, ils devaient encore casser du sucre sur le dos d'une personne. Elle les ignora et dansa en oubliant ses contrariétés.

Beaucoup d'invités parmi les plus âgés, étaient déjà partis, lorsqu'elle le vit du coin de l'œil prendre congé seul. Sans hésitation, Alice suivit Laurence.

Quand elle le vit légèrement tituber à l'extérieur dans la pénombre et l'entendit grommeler, elle comprit qu'elle avait eu raison de lui subtiliser les clés de sa voiture. Il n'était pas raisonnable qu'il conduise dans l'état où il était. Et s'il se faisait prendre par la patrouille, tout commissaire qu'il était ? Aucun subalterne n'oserait s'opposer à lui, c'était certain, mais autant lui éviter de passer par la case hôpital ou pire, celle plus définitive du cimetière.

Arrivé à son véhicule, Laurence se mit à fouiller interminablement dans toutes ses poches… _Où diable étaient donc passées ses maudites clés ?_

« C'est ça que vous cherchez ? » Lui demanda Avril en surgissant à ses côtés et en agitant le trousseau sous le nez du policier qui sursauta pour le coup.

« Avril, rendez-moi mes clés ! »

« Pas question ! Vous n'êtes pas en état de conduire, Laurence. »

« Mais de quoi je me mêle, emmerdeuse à temps complet ? Allez donc voir ailleurs si j'y suis, tout va bien ! »

« À d'autres… Vous tenez à peine debout. »

« Donnez-moi ces clés, espèce de sangsue ! »

Laurence essaya de les lui prendre. Sans succès. A chaque tentative, Alice parvenait à esquiver les attaques du commissaire. Excédé, il essaya bien d'immobiliser la jeune femme, mais là encore, il échoua en finissant par s'affaler lamentablement au sol.

« Laurence, vous êtes pathétique… »

« C'est ça, marrez-vous ! Après tout… vous n'attendiez que ça !... Le jour où Marlène s'affranchirait de moi... !... Vous devez être contente, hein ? »

« Vous pouvez même pas imaginer... »

En effet, la jeune femme jubilait en voyant son ennemi à terre. Pourtant, elle ressentait un malaise diffus à le voir en si piteux état ce soir. Sous ses airs assurés et son besoin de tout contrôler, Laurence était dévasté par les fiançailles de Marlène et l'annonce du mariage de sa secrétaire adorée.

Le commissaire se releva tant bien que mal, clairement énervé, trouvant enfin le parfait prétexte pour tomber sur Avril et faire exploser la colère qui l'habitait depuis quelques semaines.

« Réjouissez-vous, Avril. Profitez-en bien… Parce que je vais vous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs !… Et j'vous jure… J'vous jure… que vous allez en baver chaque jour que Dieu a fait ! »

« Si c'est la guerre que vous voulez, vous savez où me trouver. »

Les deux mains sur les hanches, Avril se campa devant lui avec assurance, le menton fièrement relevé. Il haussa les sourcils de façon comique et agita un doigt devant lui comme pour la prévenir :

« Vous en menez moins large, Avril, hein ?! Vous avez raison de moins la ramener, parce que ça va… ça va… ça va… »

Alice se mit à sourire devant son débit de paroles plus lents et parce qu'il cherchait ses mots dans sa colère.

« … chier des bulles ? » Proposa-t-elle avec espièglerie.

« Farpaitement !... Parfaitement ! »

« Oh, la vache, qu'est-ce que vous tenez !… » Dit-elle en se mettant à rire franchement cette fois.

Alice aurait aimé enregistrer la scène pour la lui montrer plus tard alors qu'il était sobre. Elle le vit tourner la tête en tous sens en fronçant les sourcils et commencer à s'agiter, comme si des personnes l'observaient.

« Pas vrai !… J'tiens rien du tout… Pourquoi vous êtes toujours là à m'emm… m'emmerder, Avril ? »

« Calmez-vous... »

« Je me calmerai si je veux, d'abord ! J'en ai assez que vous me disiez quoi faire ! Je vais pas laisser une morveuse régenter ma vie ! Croyez-moi, je vais me faire un plaisir sadique de vous démolir ! «

« D'accord, on en reparle demain, si vous voulez… Je vous ramène chez vous, ça vous va ? »

« Hein ? »

« Je vous ramène chez vous. Vous ne voulez pas abîmer votre belle bagnole quand même ? »

« Touchez pas à ma voiture, espèce d'ironie de la Création !... Si vous la rayez, ne serait-ce qu'avec un seul de vos ongles, je vous atomise, Avril, vous m'entendez ? »

« Vous m'avez traité de quoi, là ? »

« D'erreur de la nature ! »

« Ah ouais, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait… Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. »

« Et je pourrais même vous traiter de tête à claques, de pignoufe, d'hystérique, de journalope féministe et gauchiste, d'orchidoclaste, de… de... ! »

« C'est ça, c'est ça… Allez, le playboy de supérette, venez, vous serez mieux assis… Ensuite, c'est les dents, pipi et au lit… »

Elle lui prit le bras et il se débattit.

« Lâchez-moi ! Je suis capable de marcher tout seul ! »

Il avança le plus dignement possible mais dut poser la main sur le toit de sa voiture pour s'équilibrer. Alice l'observa avec attention et ricana :

« Je vais peut-être vous emmener en cellule de dégrisement, hein ? Ça vous servira de leçon, vu ce que vous avez descendu. »

Laurence se redressa brusquement de toute sa hauteur et la considéra avec fierté en plissant les yeux, ce qui lui donnait un air totalement ridicule, vu son état. Avril éclata de rire.

« Avril, je ne vous permets pas de me juger ! »

« C'est déjà fait. Montez. »

Après un dernier regard furieux, il réussit à se plier en deux pour entrer dans l'habitacle, non sans se cogner la tête en jurant. Alice l'ignora et prit place au volant.

 _« Where's the wheel?_ »

« Quoi ? »

« _I drive on the left. Hand the wheel back!_ »

« Hein ? » Comme elle le voyait agripper le volant, elle comprit soudain. « Non mais ho ! Ça va pas, non ? Arrêtez ça tout de suite, Laurence ! On est en France, ici ! »

Laurence lâcha le volant et sembla perplexe en regardant autour de lui.

« Je conduis. Vous êtes le passager, ok ? »

« _Whatever..._ » Il soupira. « Quelle soirée de merde ! »

« Pour une fois, je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous… »

Alice démarra et roula. Quelques minutes plus tard, le policier fouilla dans la boîte à gants, en sortit une flasque à alcool sous les yeux horrifiés d'Avril.

« Laurence, lâchez ça tout de suite ! Vous avez assez bu ! »

« Journée de merde… »

Il allait porter la fiole à ses lèvres quand il s'arrêta.

« Vous en voulez, Avril ? »

« Certainement pas, je conduis ! »

« Tant pis pour vous ! C'est un cadeau de ma très chère mère, figurez-vous ! Du génépi de Suisse… Il est excellent... Au meilleur pays du monde ! »

Il leva la flasque en guise de toast. Avant qu'Alice ait pu dire un mot, il s'enfila une grosse rasade, puis fit une grimace significative.

« Ouah ! Ça, c'est une boisson d'hommes ! Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que... »

Alice venait d'attraper la flasque et la fit disparaître dans la portière de son côté.

« Maintenant, ça suffit ! »

« Rendez-la-moi ! »

Il se pencha sur elle et s'affala sur les genoux de la jeune femme. Avril fit une embardée dangereuse sur la route et rétablit in extremis la trajectoire de la voiture.

« Laurence ! Qu'est-ce vous foutez ? » S'écria-t-elle, paniquée.

« Où l'avez-vous planquée ? » Demanda-t-il en cherchant dans le noir.

« Redressez-vous, Laurence, vous me gênez ! »

« Où l'avez-vous mise, bon sang ? »

Alice l'empêcha tant bien que mal d'accéder à la pochette de la portière, s'empara la première de la flasque et la jeta sur le siège arrière sans un regard. Pendant ce temps, Laurence la tripotait littéralement pour tenter de se redresser. Avril freina d'un coup et il dut se retenir à elle comme il put alors que la voiture s'arrêtait brusquement dans un crissement de pneus.

« Laurence, si vous ne vous relevez pas immédiatement, je porte plainte contre vous pour attitude déplacée et attouchements ! »

Toujours allongé sur elle, il fut pris d'une hilarité incontrôlable pendant de longues secondes et ne bougea plus, seulement secoué par un irrésistible fou rire qui résonna joyeusement dans l'habitacle.

Alice soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et se maudissant. Voilà ce que c'était de jouer les bons samaritains avec un type paumé qui se comportait comme un sale gosse... Elle n'eut pas à cœur de l'engueuler comme il l'aurait mérité. Dans son état d'ébriété et malheureux comme il semblait l'être, il en devenait presque touchant.

Il finit par se redresser en gloussant encore et déposa le plus inattendu des baisers sur la joue de la jeune femme qui le dévisagea, interloquée.

« Merci, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri comme ça… J'en ai encore mal aux côtes. »

Avril lui lança un regard faussement courroucé.

« Ne recommencez pas. »

« Oh non, aussi confortables que soient vos cuisses… » Et hop, un regard un peu trop appuyé vers lesdites cuisses à découvert sous la mini jupe « … Je préfère ne pas vous toucher. »

Il eut encore un rire et Alice observa son visage transformé, presque juvénile. Elle avait rarement l'occasion de le voir rire sincèrement, tellement il se contrôlait. Elle eut à son tour un sourire.

« Ça va mieux ? »

« Vous n'avez pas idée… »

« Détrompez-vous, je lis en vous comme dans un livre ouvert… En fait, vous aviez juste envie de me peloter, pas vrai ? »

Laurence se renfrogna immédiatement. Alice se mit à rire pour le coup.

« Je plaisante, Laurence ! Relâchez la pression. »

« Bonne idée… »

Il ouvrit la portière et s'extirpa de la voiture comme il put.

« Où vous allez encore comme ça ? »

« Satisfaire un besoin naturel. »

Avril soupira. En l'attendant, elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle aurait dû prévenir Philippine de son départ. A bien y réfléchir, ça n'avait aucune importance : son amante allait finir la soirée complètement stone et ne s'apercevrait sans doute pas de son absence.

En parlant de ça, l'artiste peintre n'avait-elle pas glissé un petit quelque chose au fond de son sac la dernière fois qu'elle avait fumé ? Pourquoi ne pas en profiter et se mettre sur le même pied d'égalité que Laurence ? Elle baissa la vitre, alluma le joint déjà roulé et inspira. Comme d'habitude, elle toussa un peu mais ne tarda pas à sentir les premiers effets apaisants du cannabis après quelques bouffées.

Ce n'était pas raisonnable, mais bon… elle avait elle aussi besoin de se détendre un peu. Sa vie amoureuse actuelle était dans une impasse. La perspective d'une rupture avec Philippine se profilait même si elle refusait de l'envisager.

 _Non, tout allait s'arranger entre elles lorsqu'elles partiraient toutes les deux en Provence, c'était sûr..._

Comment allait-elle annoncer son départ à Laurence d'ailleurs ? Le commissaire l'enverrait paître, ravi de se débarrasser enfin d'elle, mais en réalité, il n'allait pas bien le prendre quand il apprendrait que ce départ était définitif... Déjà qu'il déprimait avec le mariage de Marlène...

Les réflexions d'Alice s'interrompirent lorsque la portière du côté passager s'ouvrit. Laurence prit place et se figea immédiatement en reniflant l'odeur caractéristique.

« Ne me dites pas que vous êtes en train de fumer de la marijuana ?! »

« Vous en voulez ? Elle donne pas mal au crâne celle-là. »

« Avril, vous savez à qui vous parlez ? Je suis un représentant des forces de l'ordre... »

« … Qui est bourré ! Transgression pour transgression, je ne dirais rien. Alors, vous en voulez ? »

Avec un sourire malicieux, elle lui tendit le joint, qu'il prit finalement avec hésitation. Il inspira et relâcha lentement la fumée. Puis se refit une seconde bouffée avant de lui tendre à nouveau le pétard. A son tour, elle inspira et le lui redonna.

« Gardez-le, faut que je nous ramène. De nous deux… je vous fais pas un dessin, hein ? »

Elle redémarra et ils roulèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes. Plus calme à présent, Laurence s'installa confortablement et se perdit dans ses pensées.

« Ça va, Laurence ? » Demanda-t-elle, inquiète de son silence.

« J'ai eu maintes fois l'occasion de dire à Marlène ce que je ressens pour elle et je n'ai jamais rien dit… Maintenant, c'est trop tard. »

« Alleluia ! Vous avouez enfin que vous êtes amoureux d'elle ! »

« Non ! Je n'ai rien dit de tel ! « S'écria-t-il, sur la défensive à nouveau.

Pas dupe une seconde, Alice chercha à comprendre.

« Alors, quoi ? »

Il soupira.

« J'aurais voulu lui dire qu'elle n'est pas comme les autres femmes à mes yeux. Elle est LA femme, mais je ne suis pas fait pour elle… Elle est bien trop… trop… pour moi… Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire… »

Il soupira et se tut. Alice voyait parfaitement ce qui le retenait. Laurence était le monde autour duquel Marlène gravitait - elle aussi d'ailleurs - et il était touché par cette attention, cette dévotion, alors qu'il se savait infect et mal aimé. Il appréciait la blonde, l'aimait même à sa façon, mais ressentait ce besoin de la tenir à distance pour ne pas lui faire inévitablement du mal.

« Vous ne la méritez pas. Pendant cinq ans, Marlène vous a follement aimé. Et vous, qu'avez-vous fait ? Vous vous pavaniez comme un paon devant elle et en vous affichant avec toutes vos conquêtes… »

« J'ai cru que si je ne m'intéressais pas à elle, si elle me voyait avec d'autres femmes, menant une vie de libertin, elle finirait par se lasser. »

« Non. Vous l'avez juste blessée. »

Il baissa la tête.

« Je n'en suis pas fier, mais ça aurait été pire si j'avais cédé à ses désirs. »

« Je lui ai toujours dit que vous étiez le pire des salauds, qu'avec vous, elle serait malheureuse et pleurerait toutes les larmes de son corps. Mais ça ne se contrôle pas, les désirs du cœur. »

« Pour une fois, c'était un conseil judicieux de Marie-Chantal… Si j'étais sorti avec elle, nous ne serions même plus amis à l'heure qu'il est. »

Alice lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il semblait abattu. Effet de la marijuana ou pas, elle eut pitié de lui.

« Allez, tu n'es pas un si mauvais bougre que ça, Laurence. Marlène t'aurait pardonné et serait restée ton amie malgré tout… »

Il émit juste un ricanement et tourna la tête vers sa droite par pudeur.

« … Tu es l'un des rares hommes à l'avoir respectée. Tu n'as jamais voulu profiter de sa crédulité. En réalité, tu as vu au delà des apparences en n'exploitant pas sa gentillesse. C'est ce qu'elle aime chez toi. »

« Pff ! Comme d'habitude, Avril, psychologie de bas étage… » Grommela-t-il avec son sarcasme ordinaire.

« Tu auras beau dire, mais j'ai raison sur ce point. »

« Non... Marlène doit rester l'inaccessible Marlène pour que je puisse continuer à me... »

Gêné, il s'interrompit brutalement en se souvenant à qui il parlait, sur le point de révéler ce qu'il cachait à tout le monde, mais qu'Alice pressentait profondément.

… _à te regarder dans un miroir…_ Termina la rousse dans sa tête.

Il eut un rire amer où transparaissait de la colère.

« … Et dire que ce soir je n'avais qu'une envie : mettre mon poing dans la figure de son futur mari… »

« On ne se refait pas, hein, Laurence ? »

Il lui adressa une grimace complaisante et contre-attaqua.

« Et toi ? Tu files toujours le parfait amour avec ta Philippine ? »

« Ça va. »

« C'est tout ? Je t'ai connu plus loquace à son sujet. Il y aurait déjà de l'eau dans le gaz dans votre relation - et là je te cite - _idyllique_ ? »

« Ça va, j'te dis ! »

« Un mensonge, Avril ? J'ai l'impression que Philippine t'étouffe, je me trompe ? »

« N'importe quoi… »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, avec moi, alors que tu devrais être dans les bras de ta chère et tendre ? »

« J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas te venir en aide, Laurence. Au moins, je ne m'exposerais pas à toutes tes inepties. »

« Tu peux me redire ça ? »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai l'impression d'entendre parler Philippine... Fais attention, bientôt, tu vas tenir salon l'après-midi et servir le thé à des bourgeoises frustrées ! »

« Tu sais que tu m'emmerdes, Laurence ! » Explosa soudain Alice. « Rien n'est jamais assez bien avec toi ! Tu me reproches ma façon d'être quand je me comporte comme un garçon manqué. Tu critiques ma façon de m'habiller, mes mauvaises manières, mon manque de tact, parce que je n'ai pas eu la chance d'avoir comme toi une bonne éducation ! Et quand je fais des efforts pour être plus féminine, plus distinguée, plus conforme à ton idée surannée de la femme, tu te montres encore insultant !... Merde, à la fin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? »

« Que tu sois toi-même… Je t'ai observée ce soir. Elle t'a présentée à des tas de gens de son univers. Tu n'es pas à l'aise mais tu tâches de lui faire plaisir en arrondissant les angles avec des personnes qui te regardent de haut et se moquent de toi dès que tu as le dos tourné. Arrête de faire des compromis. Envoie-les balader, tous autant qu'ils sont ! »

Avril rongea son frein. Il avait vu juste mais elle n'allait pas le lui avouer.

« Tu n'es pas heureuse, Alice. »

 _Alice_ … Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il la dévisageait avec son acuité habituelle et ils échangèrent un regard empli de compréhension.

« Toi non plus. » Répliqua-t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas fait pour le bonheur. » dit-il en détournant la tête, soudain sérieux.

La rousse freina à nouveau brutalement et s'arrêta.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Avril ? On est au milieu de nulle part ! »

« Je ne veux plus _jamais_ t'entendre dire que tu n'es pas fait pour le bonheur, c'est compris ? »

Interloqué, le policier cligna des yeux devant la détermination de la jeune femme.

« Ecoute-moi bien, Laurence, c'est toi qui crées ton propre malheur ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de changer d'attitude, de positiver et de te trouver quelqu'un qui saura supporter le sale misanthrope que tu es… »

« Non, mais je rêve... »

« Fais un effort. Montres-toi moins égoïste, orgueilleux et borné, ce sera déjà un bon début pour intéresser une folle suffisamment tordue et maso pour vivre avec toi ! »

« Je n'ai besoin d'aucune femme dans ma vie, Avril ! Je m'en passe volontiers ! »

« Ah oui ? Et bien, c'est un mensonge parce qu'on est tous pareil, Laurence ! Personne n'a envie de finir sa vie tout seul comme un con dans son coin, toi autant que les autres ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Un flic n'a pas de temps pour une relation suivie. »

« L'excuse facile… »

« Je n'ai surtout pas besoin d'une gonzesse qui va diriger ma vie dans mon dos ! Je vis comme je l'entends, je n'ai pas d'heures pour rentrer chez moi, je sors avec les filles qui me plaisent et ça me convient très bien… »

« Jusqu'à quand ? Ça ne durera pas éternellement, parce que tu vieillis, Laurence ! Qu'est-ce que tu feras dans dix ans quand tu ne seras plus qu'un vieux beau, incapable de satisfaire une fille au lit ? Si tant est que tu arrives encore à l'emballer… »

Malgré le volant, elle se mit à mimer la scène en l'imitant, pliée en deux comme s'il tenait une canne dans une main et se tenait les reins avec l'autre :

« _Mademoiselle, vous êtes tout à fait charmante, je peux vous raccompagner ?_ »

« _Passe ton chemin, l'ancêtre, j'ai mieux à faire que de soigner ton arthrite..._ »

La stupéfaction sur le visage de Laurence était telle qu'elle ne put se retenir de pouffer de rire. De façon surprenante, il lui emboîta le pas et leurs rires résonnèrent joyeusement dans l'habitacle pendant quelques secondes.

« N'importe quoi, Avril. Je suis en pleine fleur de l'âge, vaillant et vigoureux. »

« Ça durera pas ! »

« Me prendrais-tu au mot ? »

Elle fit non de la tête en souriant doucement.

« Avoue que la solitude te pèse, que tu aimerais bien que quelqu'un t'attende chez toi parfois. »

« Jamais de la vie ! »

« Menteur ! »

« Comment oses-tu me traiter de menteur ? »

« Je connais ta mauvaise foi, Laurence. Et tu sais quoi ? Tu préfères être ami avec une personne que tu détestes plutôt que d'être tout seul... Bel exemple de sociabilité ! »

« Chacun ses plaisirs. » Ricana-t-il sans la démentir. « Le mien est de t'avoir comme souffre-douleur. »

« Ça aussi, ça ne durera pas. »

Le sourire de Laurence s'effaça petit à petit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se sentit triste d'un coup.

« Je vais bientôt partir. »

Il la dévisagea en silence, puis encaissa la nouvelle en détournant le regard et en déglutissant, soudain sérieux.

« Quand ? »

« Dans quelques semaines. »

« Tu iras où ? »

« A Saint Rémy de Provence, avec Philippine. »

« Ok. »

Elle le laissa digérer l'information et reprit la route en silence. Alors qu'ils entraient dans l'agglomération lilloise, il reprit la parole :

« Je suis tellement fatigué… »

« De quoi ? »

« Ma vie ici… Marlène… J'avais cru… »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui sans rien dire. Il était en mal de confidences, un événement exceptionnel à sa connaissance, autant ne pas l'interrompre.

« … J'avais naïvement cru que ça durerait toujours. »

« Marlène va rester encore un peu. Tu ne seras pas tout seul. »

« Et ensuite ? Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? »

 _Un gosse perdu..._ Il fallait qu'elle arrête de "sentir" tout ce qu'il n'exprimait pas. Comme elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, elle se tut avec un serrement au cœur. Ils arrivèrent au domicile du commissaire. Alice emboîta le pas à un Laurence encore titubant, qui mit bien deux étages à comprendre qu'elle le suivait.

« Vous ne rentrez pas chez vous ? »

Le vouvoiement était de retour, signe que la période de conciliation était terminée.

« Ben, non... J'ai laissé mon sac et mes clés chez le Docteur Duplessis. J'espérais que vous feriez un effort… »

« Vous pouvez dormir sur le pallier. Les toilettes sont au fond du couloir à droite au dernier étage. »

« Je vous remercie pour votre offre si généreuse. » Grinça-t-elle.

 _A suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

Ils montèrent encore un étage et finalement, ce fut elle qui ouvrit la porte, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver le trou de la serrure. A peine entré, le policier enleva sa veste, desserra le nœud de sa cravate et fondit sur le bar, bien décidé à terminer inconscient sur le canapé du salon.

« Laurence, vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher. »

Il cherchait quelque chose en fouillant parmi les bouteilles qu'elle entendait tinter sans les voir.

« Vous faites quoi ? »

« Ah ! Je l'ai ! »

Le policier brandit un petit sac transparent dans lequel il y avait de l'herbe ! Alice le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds. Elle se précipita vers lui.

« Laurence ! Mais, qu'est-ce que vous faites avec ça ? Vous avez subtilisé des scellés au commissariat ?! » Demanda-t-elle, horrifiée.

« Bien sûr que non, imbécile heureuse ! C'est Glissant qui me l'a refilée. Je soupçonne qu'il se la procure aux Pays-Bas ! »

Il ouvrit le petit sac et respira en fermant les yeux. Alice posa la main sur la sienne.

« Laurence, vous avez déjà eu votre épisode drogue... Arrêtez vos conneries… »

Le commissaire ne répondit pas et contempla quelques secondes leurs mains jointes sur le bar, puis il releva lentement les yeux. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Alice sentit l'atmosphère basculer, se charger d'une tension nouvelle qui n'avait rien d'innocente… exactement comme cette fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés allongés au sol tous les deux dans une bibliothèque mystérieusement dévastée par un fantôme… À nouveau, une délicieuse torsion dans son bas-ventre se produisit, comme une tentation, un appel des sens… Inconsciemment, elle se mouilla les lèvres pendant que la lueur dans les yeux de Laurence se chargeait de quelque chose d'inédit et d'intéressé…

Elle ôta sa main et se recula, troublée. Amusé, il se mit à ricaner parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il venait de susciter chez elle.

« N'allez rien vous imaginer, Laurence ! »

« Oh, je ne m'imagine rien, c'est tout vu. Vous n'êtes pas aussi indifférente que vous le prétendez. »

Il commença à se rouler un joint, pendant qu'elle protestait vivement.

« Mais, n'importe quoi ! Faut arrêter l'alcool, Laurence, ça vous donne de ces idées tordues ! »

« Pas à vous, peut-être ? »

« C'est pas comme ça que je vous vois. »

« Dommage… »

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il s'entendit qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire à voix haute. Il espéra qu'elle n'avait rien entendu mais à la tête interloquée qu'elle fit, ça n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde. A son tour, elle eut un rictus amusé.

« Un beau lapsus… »

« Alors là, vous ne m'attirez pas du tout. » Grommela-t-il pour se rattraper.

« Vraiment ? »

Par jeu, elle s'avança vers lui à le toucher. Surpris, il recula avec un air dédaigneux :

« Oubliez-moi, Avril ! »

Nerveusement, il porta le joint à ses lèvres et l'alluma. Elle soupira et le laissa faire.

« Très bien. Puisque c'est moi l'adulte, alors allez fumer sur le balcon s'il-vous-plaît. Moi, je vais me coucher. »

Il la regarda comme si elle venait de dire une énormité et s'emporta soudain :

« Attends, c'est toi, la raisonnable ici ? Tu viens me faire le reproche de vouloir m'évader, alors que c'est moi qui me fais du souci pour toi quatre vingt dix neuf pour cent du temps, quand tu te mets dans la mouise ?... Te rends tu seulement compte du stress que tes actions engendrent ? De la somme d'énergie que ça demande de te suivre dans tes mésaventures ? De la peur permanente qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ? De la culpabilité, parce que Marlène me reproche de ne pas intervenir ?... Non, je ne crois pas ! Tu t'en fous royalement !… Tu comptes toujours sur moi pour réparer tes conneries et te rattraper quand tu tombes, Avril ! Alors ne viens pas me faire la morale quand je suis à bout et que j'ai envie de tout foutre en l'air ! »

« Laurence, attends… »

Il balaya d'un geste rageur la bouteille heureusement presque vide sur le bar. Elle alla se briser au sol dans un fracas de verre et Alice sursauta. La rousse s'alarma de son instabilité et le regarda avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de compassion. Il eut un geste irrité :

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Avril. Je déteste la pitié que je lis dans ton regard. »

Il tourna les talons brusquement et alla fumer seul sur le balcon. Secouée, Alice ramassa les bouts de verre et nettoya. De temps en temps, elle jetait un œil vers la silhouette visiblement tendue qui lui tournait le dos.

Elle venait de se prendre une grande claque dans la figure, comme on disait. Les reproches n'étaient pas nouveaux, mais jamais Laurence ne lui avait parlé de ce qu'il ressentait _réellement_ quand elle agissait comme une mercenaire, seule dans son coin. Même s'il jouait le vieil indifférent, toujours en rogne contre elle, agacé par son comportement, elle comprenait mieux à présent l'origine de ses colères. Il avait tout simplement peur pour elle.

Elle sortit finalement sur le balcon et s'installa à côté de lui en silence. Le spectacle de la Place Charles de Gaulle plongée dans la pénombre avec seulement quelques éclairages publics était d'un calme qui contrastait avec ce qu'elle ressentait. Au bout de quelques secondes, Laurence lui tendit le joint. Elle inspira quelques bouffées, en toussotant. Tout était tranquille au cœur de la nuit printanière, seul un léger vent agitait les arbres en contrebas. Elle ferma les yeux en se laissant pénétrer lentement par une impression de lâcher prise qui lui fit du bien.

Quelque chose lui touchait les cheveux. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Laurence avait attrapé une boucle de ses cheveux roux et jouait avec. Il semblait captivé par leur souplesse et leur élasticité.

« Comme ils sont doux… » Dit-il d'une voix rêveuse. « J'ai toujours voulu les toucher. Et cette couleur cuivrée, ces reflets qui dansent dans la lumière… »

 _Quelle lumière ?_ Alice lui écarta la main doucement mais il revint à la charge. Elle le repoussa encore mais il captura ses doigts. Alice tenta de récupérer sa main alors qu'il lui souriait à présent, les pupilles totalement dilatées.

« Laurence, tu peux me lâcher la main maintenant… Et arrête de sourire comme ce chat idiot dans _Alice au Pays des Merveilles_ ! »

« Tu es mon Alice à moi, ma petite emmerdeuse, la croix que je dois me coltiner pour expier le fait que je suis le pire coureur de jupons qui soit... » Il eut un rire désabusé. « … Une femme qui n'en est pas une ! C'est l'ironie de l'univers, je suppose. »

« Enfin, Laurence, c'est quoi ce discours ? Je ne t'appartiens pas… »

« Ça ne tient qu'à toi, et je t'appartiendrai aussi… »

Le ton joueur la fit tiquer.

« Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »

Il n'hésita pas à la prendre par la taille.

« Il me prend l'envie de caresser tes courbes voluptueuses, de couvrir ton corps de baisers jusqu'à te faire crier de plaisir ! »

Alice se mit à rougir malgré elle et se dégagea.

« Tu es complètement stone et tu as bien trop bu. »

« Et alors ? Tu n'as pas envie que je te fasse du bien pour une fois ? »

« Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi enfin ! Tu es juste mon… » Elle eut un geste indéfini dans le vague. « … Enfin, tu es Laurence, quoi ! »

« Seulement Laurence ? Tu es sûre ? »

« Oui ! Et toi non plus, tu ne veux pas ! Si tu étais toi-même, jamais tu ne me ferais une telle proposition ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Après tout, je suis un homme qui aime les femmes, toutes les femmes. »

« Tu es le premier à me dire que je ne suis pas une femme ! Que je ne ressemble à rien ! »

« Justement, appelle ça de la curiosité morbide, mais j'aimerais me faire une opinion plus précise sur toi… »

« Tu ne me supportes pas ! »

« C'est vrai que tu me tapes sur les nerfs, que tu es vêtue comme un sac et que tu es vulgaire la plupart du temps… » Il promena les yeux sur sa personne pour se fixer sur sa gorge dénudée. « … Sauf que ce soir tu ressembles à une princesse de contes de fées que j'ai envie d'effeuiller... »

Il voulut joindre le geste à la parole, mais Alice le repoussa. Il protesta :

« Alice, tu sais que je t'aime bien au fond ! »

« Bien sûr ! Tu as une si drôle façon de l'exprimer… »

Elle s'éloigna de lui, mais il revint à la charge.

« Tu hantes mes nuits de la même façon que tu envahis mes enquêtes : par effraction. Tu t'infiltres en moi malgré tous les barrages que j'ai pu ériger et tu me rends dingue… »

« Tu vas surtout regretter demain de m'avoir avoué tout ça et tu vas me le faire payer très cher. »

Il haussa les épaules, se frotta les yeux et dodelina de la tête, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Pendant quelques secondes, il resta ainsi totalement passif et silencieux. Alice s'approcha de lui.

« Ça va ? »

« J'ai l'impression de planer… »

« On ferait mieux de rentrer à l'intérieur. Viens… »

Il la suivit docilement à l'intérieur et la captura à nouveau par la taille en riant doucement.

« Alice Avril, je suis sûr que tu es une coquine… »

« Et toi, tu n'es qu'un sale macho qui se croit tout permis ! Bas les pattes, Dom Juan ! On touche pas la marchandise ! »

« Mais… »

« Swan, je te préviens... Ne m'approche pas ! »

Laurence eut un sourire resplendissant.

« Alice, tu viens de m'appeler Swan… »

« Oui, et alors ? c'est ton prénom… »

« Tu viens de m'appeler Swan… » Chantonna-t-il cette fois.

« Oui, mais ça ne veut rien dire ! » Lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Elle lui tira la langue. Il éclata de rire.

« Tu me plais, petite rouquine. Et quand une femme me plaît, elle ne me résiste pas longtemps. »

Alice ouvrit des yeux ronds. Stone ou pas, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait faire son séducteur avec elle. Qu'est-ce qui était pire au fond ? se faire insulter par lui ou se faire draguer ? Elle préféra s'en amuser et voir jusqu'où Laurence était prêt à aller. Résolument, elle mit la table entre lui et elle. Il la suivit et le jeu commença.

« Tu t'es pris un râteau ce soir, non ? »

« Ce soir ? Non, je ne me rappelle pas. »

« Sous l'arbre, avec la blonde, chez Duplessis… Elle t'a mis une claque parce que tu t'es montré un peu trop entreprenant. Si tu continues, tu risques de t'en prendre une autre… de ma part cette fois. »

« Oh, ça ! Ce sont les risques du métier… Tu ne voudrais pas arrêter de tourner ? Viens me rejoindre. »

Joueuse, Alice fit non de la tête.

« Pas question. Tu es complètement désinhibé et ça ne te ressemble pas ce comportement. »

« Tu sais ce que j'aime en toi ? »

Avril eut un sourire et décida de profiter de ses confidences pour le ridiculiser plus tard.

« Il y a des trucs que tu aimes en moi ? »

« Plein !... Etonnant, non ? »

« Dis-moi. »

« Non… »

« Allez… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me donnes en échange ? »

Alice éclata de rire.

« Non, mais c'est pas vrai, Laurence… »

« Alors ? »

« Attends, je réfléchis… » Elle eut une idée. « Je te montre la cicatrice de mes treize ans… »

« Quoi ? Elle est où ? »

« Tu verras bien... »

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à m'arnaquer… »

« C'est un risque à prendre... »

« Si tu triches, Avril, tu vas me le payer cher... »

Elle haussa les épaules et croisa les bras. Devant sa détermination, il finit par céder :

« D'accord... Tu es spontanée, énergique, débrouillarde, sincère, courageuse, tu ne te laisses pas démonter par les événements ou les gens qui veulent te rabaisser… »

« Toi, par exemple… »

« Moi, ton tortionnaire préféré... D'ailleurs, si tu continues à te dérober, je vais t'attacher avec mes menottes. »

« Oh, oh ! Comme vous y allez, commissaire… »

« Alors, cette cicatrice ? »

« Pas tout de suite, continue... »

« C'est pas du jeu ! »

Il monta sur la table à quatre pattes pour couper court à toute dérobade de la part d'Alice. Elle se mit à rire et resta hors d'atteinte de lui.

« Continue... »

« Tu souffles le chaud sur le froid... Tu es vivante alors que je suis mort. »

« Comment ça, tu es mort ? »

La bonne humeur du commissaire disparut d'un coup. Une ombre passa sur son visage et il se recula en se fermant brusquement.

« Je ne veux pas en parler. »

Il resta un long moment sombre, secoua finalement la tête et promena des yeux hagards dans la pièce, puis il étouffa un gémissement, en revoyant sans doute des scènes connues de lui seul. Il se détourna soudain d'Avril et enleva sa cravate. De la sueur apparut sur son front et il se mit à hyper ventiler. Alice s'alarma de son état soudain.

« Ça va, Laurence ? »

« Je… je ne me sens pas bien… je dois sortir d'ici. »

« Attends, je vais ouvrir la fenêtre. »

Il arracha les boutons de sa chemise en tirant dessus. Alice le conduisit sur le balcon où il respira l'air frais avec avidité. Inquiète, elle lui caressa le dos en le rassurant pendant qu'il se reprenait, sans oser l'interroger plus avant. Enfin, il se redressa. Il était blanc comme un linge, les traits tirés, le visage hanté.

« Swan, tu me fais peur. Tu devrais t'allonger. »

Il acquiesça sans un mot et la suivit vers la chambre sans protester. Alice s'aperçut qu'il avait les mains qui tremblaient. Elle-même était secouée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Dans la chambre, Laurence s'assit sur le lit et se prit la tête à deux mains en gémissant. Elle prit place à ses côtés.

« Tu as fait une crise d'angoisse, c'est rien, c'est juste un mauvais trip. »

« Je ne fais jamais de crise d'angoisse ! » Dit-il en haussant le ton. « Je reste calme en toutes circonstances, je… je me contrôle ! »

Le corps secoué de légers tremblements, il semblait sur le point de craquer et faisait des efforts pour maîtriser ce qui continuait à le hanter.

« Ok, ok, je suis là, je reste avec toi, d'accord ? »

Il hocha la tête et ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, puis il frissonna. Avril l'enveloppa dans la couverture pendant qu'il regardait devant lui, le visage défait.

« Je l'aimais tellement. » Finit-il par dire tout bas.

« Je sais. »

« Elle m'aimait aussi… »

Enfin, il acceptait de se confier et de parler de Maillol après tant de mois de mal-être et de souffrances silencieuses qui avaient laissé des traces indélébiles sur lui.

« Quand je pense qu'elle a préféré prendre le Transatlantique... Pourquoi elle ne m'a pas envoyé un télégramme pour me dire qu'elle n'était pas dans cet avion ? »

Alice ne connaissait pas la réponse. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que Maillol souffrait d'aérophobie et qu'elle avait renoncé à prendre l'avion au dernier moment. Son nom était resté sur la liste des passagers, et donc sur celle des disparus.

« Quand je l'ai revue, vivante… »

Sa voix se brisa et il frissonna à nouveau, dévasté par la mauvaise blague que le destin lui avait jouée. Alice lui prit la main.

« Arrête de te torturer, Laurence, c'est pas ta faute… C'est la vie… »

« Tout ça, ce sont des conneries ! J'aurais mieux fait de la retenir ! Au lieu de ça, je n'ai rien dit, je ne voulais pas l'étouffer, j'ai respecté son choix de partir, sinon je la perdais définitivement… Et quand elle m'a annoncé qu'elle rentrait en France, j'étais tellement heureux !... Je voulais la demander en mariage. »

Il eut un rire amer.

« Je suis trop con... »

Il y eut un silence. Alice s'aperçut qu'elle continuait à lui serrer la main et ça lui convenait plutôt bien. Elle posa même la tête sur l'épaule du policier pour l'assurer de son soutien.

« Pas con... Seulement amoureux. »

« L'amour fait faire n'importe quoi ! Je déteste ça ! C'est la dernière fois que je me fais avoir ! »

Alice eut un pincement au cœur en le voyant si amer, si désireux de faire taire tous ses sentiments. Déjà qu'il ne se laissait pas facilement approcher...

« Tu veux que j'te dise ? Ça n'aurait pas marché entre vous deux. Deux infidèles qui cavalent à droite et à gauche ensemble, vous auriez foncé droit dans le mur... »

« J'ai cru qu'on s'était finalement trouvé... J'avais tout faux. »

Laurence se remémora la conversation houleuse qu'il avait eue avec Maillol lors de leurs retrouvailles publiques. Il avait fait son stoïque, mais il s'était senti mourir une seconde fois.

« Tu l'aimes toujours, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda doucement Alice.

Il secoua vivement la tête en tentant de nier l'évidence et fit un effort pour se reprendre en inspirant profondément.

« Ça ne se contrôle pas ce genre de sentiment. » reprit Alice. « Mais avec le temps, ça va s'arranger. »

« Certainement pas, je lui en veux à mort ! »

 _C'était du Laurence tout craché..._

« Ça va te sembler horrible ce que je vais dire, mais j'aime cette fragilité chez toi. »

« Pff… Espèce de romantique… »

Elle eut un petit sourire. Il avait dit ça comme s'il s'agissait de la pire des insultes.

« Pourquoi s'embarrasser de tout ce lot de souffrances qui nous rendent faibles et vulnérables ? » Demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

« Parce qu'elle font de nous des personnes humaines et attachantes. »

« Je préfère être le sale type égoïste, imbuvable et impossible à vivre. » ronchonna-t-il.

« Pas moi. Je préfère l'ami qui me fait confiance et exprime sa peine à celui qui me la cache en jouant les durs-à-cuire odieux. »

Ils se dévisagèrent intensément. Déstabilisé, Laurence finit par détourner le regard. Alice ne lui avait toujours pas lâché la main. _Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proches…_ Ce constat la frappa par sa justesse et elle se rendit compte qu'elle aimait ce rapport sans faux-semblants.

Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et elle réalisa qu'il était sans doute épuisé.

« Allonges-toi, si tu veux. »

Il s'exécuta sans discuter et ne tarda pas à fermer les yeux. Son souffle devint régulier. Alice prit place à côté de lui et le regarda dormir, les traits détendus. Elle le trouva touchant et séduisant à la fois et dut réfréner l'envie de lui caresser la joue. A cet instant précis, elle sut qu'elle venait de succomber à son charme. Ce fut un choc pour elle, mais aussi une terrible désillusion. Elle était condamnée à être malheureuse. Avec sa fierté et son caractère de chien, jamais Laurence ne s'abaisserait à lui rendre des sentiments inadaptés à leur situation actuelle.

Alice soupira, se força à ne plus y penser et ferma les yeux, vaincue à son tour par la fatigue.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux quelques temps plus tard, ce fut pour se rendre compte que quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, l'empêchait de se tourner. Elle était dans les bras d'un homme qui ronflait doucement en la tenant contre son torse. Laurence…

Passé le moment de panique, Alice se ressaisit. Elle avait chaud et soif. Lentement, elle tenta de se dégager de son étreinte sans le réveiller. Peine perdue, il raffermit sa prise sur elle en grommelant quelque chose dans son sommeil, et elle n'osa plus bouger.

Avril n'avait cependant plus le choix. Si elle voulait se lever, elle devait le réveiller. Délibérément, elle bougea et s'assit en l'entendant protester.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Rendors-toi. »

Elle fila à la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir. Dans le miroir, elle observa la jeune femme rousse qui lui retournait un regard grave et inquiet, et pensa à Philippine. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle eut une vision claire et lucide de sa propre situation amoureuse.

Elle courait à un fiasco et se leurrait complètement, en refusant de voir la vérité en face. A l'heure qu'il était, sa maîtresse avait dû finir dans le lit d'une autre – ou d'un autre… Alice avait fermé les yeux une première fois sur une infidélité, en se disant que ce n'était rien, comparée à ce que l'artiste peintre ressentait réellement pour elle, que ce qu'elles avaient ensemble, était unique.

Alice avait besoin de Philippine, mais l'aristocrate n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Comme elle devait bien se moquer de sa petite provinciale, comme elle l'avait appelée au début de leur relation ! C'était finalement un feu de paille et Alice ne put empêcher une larme de couler à cette évocation.

C'était ce qui faisait le plus mal. Alice avait cru que leur relation durerait mais elle savait désormais que l'aristocrate cherchait à se débarrasser d'elle. Philippine flirtait avec d'autres, était lâche en ne lui disant rien, mais Alice s'accrochait, refusant de voir la réalité en face. Philippine ne voulait plus d'elle. Son départ pour la Provence n'était qu'une illusion.

Un nouveau regard dans le miroir pour s'essuyer les yeux et elle s'aperçut trop tard de la présence de Laurence dans son dos. Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, il l'observait et l'avait vue en train de pleurer. Sans un mot, elle voulut sortir, mais il s'interposa devant elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Avril ? »

« Rien… »

« Je préfère l'amie qui me fait confiance et exprime sa peine, à la crâneuse qui me la cache et peut soi-disant tout encaisser. »

La rousse releva la tête et chercha dans ses yeux s'il était sincère. Avec sa mèche rebelle et sa tête de lendemain de fête, il ne semblait pas avoir complètement dessoulé. Pourtant, l'inquiétude était bien là. Elle se sentit lasse de lutter et lâcha :

« Philippine et moi, c'est fini… »

« Mais je croyais ? Et la Provence ?… »

Alice secoua la tête en ravalant rageusement des larmes.

« Tant mieux, vous n'étiez pas faites l'une pour l'autre. »

« Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir de se l'entendre dire. »

Vexée, elle essaya de contourner Laurence. Cette fois, il l'arrêta en lui prenant le bras.

« Avril… Je suis... »

« Désolé ? » Répondit-elle avec amertume en baissant la tête pour ne pas qu'il voit que de nouvelles larmes coulaient. « Pas autant que moi. »

Résolument, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Alice se raidit, puis accepta finalement son étreinte au bout de quelques secondes.

« Je m'en fous de toute façon. Elle commençait à m'agacer avec ses fêtes, ses fréquentations débiles et ses idées de grandeur… »

« Il n'y en avait que pour elle, hein ? »

« Oui, et moi… moi, je n'existais pas… »

Elle réprima mal un sanglot. Pas dupe un instant, Laurence eut un ricanement :

« Décidément, il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre… »

Cette fois, elle ne put s'empêcher de glousser amèrement en séchant ses yeux.

« On doit être à plus cent dans l'échelle de la déprime et du pathos ! »

« Il faudrait que cela change, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Si tu as une recette miracle, je suis preneuse, parce que j'en ai marre de ne pas être heureuse. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

« Peut-être est-il temps de laisser venir ce qui vient, et de laisser partir ce qui s'en va ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Alice se recula pour lire son expression. Ils se dévisagèrent, et à nouveau, ce truc indéfinissable entre eux était là, une forme d'attraction quand ils baissaient ainsi la garde et se montraient un peu d'attention et d'intérêt l'un envers l'autre.

« Tourner la page et aller de l'avant. » Il hésita. « Surmonter ensemble ce qui nous rend malheureux. »

« Ensemble ? Comme… toi et moi, ensemble ? »

Elle semblait abasourdie. Comme si Laurence se rendait compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il se troubla et sembla peser ses mots alors qu'il tentait de se justifier :

« Malgré nos divergences d'opinions, je te tolère désormais… Enfin, plutôt rarement... » Il fit une grimace. « … Même quand tu t'imposes de manière forcée sur les enquêtes, je dois reconnaître… qu'on forme une bonne équipe… certes, jamais sur la même longueur d'onde, mais… efficace. »

Avec un petit sourire devant sa confession à mi-mots, elle l'arrêta.

« Nous sommes amis, Laurence… Malgré tes dénégations, tes sarcasmes et tes réflexions, tu m'as accepté depuis bien longtemps, même si tu refuses de l'admettre ouvertement. »

Il parut embarrassé et bougonna :

« Oui, bon, peut-être… »

« Et peut-être que l'on peut désormais être amis en profitant des bons côtés de l'amitié ? »

« Avril, nous n'avons que des rapports négatifs, conflictuels, où tous les coups sont permis... »

Elle lui lança un regard noir et croisa les bras, prête à se lancer dans l'affrontement. Il leva une main pour la tempérer et concéda avec une certaine réticence :

« … Pour la première fois, ce soir, j'admets que c'était différent, et plutôt… agréable. »

« Tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal, Laurence, et moi non plus. »

« Tu n'as pas apprécié ? »

« Si… » Concéda-t-elle. « Je parle de la trêve bien sûr, pas de ton ébriété et de… » Elle s'éclaircit la voix. « … de ton trip flippant. »

Laurence baissa la tête et inspira profondément.

« Avril, ça ne me déplaît pas de te titiller en permanence, c'est même l'un des rares plaisirs que je m'offre avec quelqu'un, qui pour une fois, est à peu près capable de riposter. »

« Dois-je te remercier pour cette marque d'intérêt peu ordinaire ? » Demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

Il échangea un coup d'œil avec elle et ne répondit pas. Elle soupira devant son silence soudain.

« En vérité, tu aimes que nous soyons dans la provocation et la discorde. Pour toi, c'est comme si nous nous stimulions l'un, l'autre, pour réussir à nous surpasser dans le conflit, mais aussi bizarrement, dans la résolution des enquêtes. Je ne sais pas comment, mais ça fonctionne... »

Les commissures des lèvres du commissaire s'étirèrent et il dissimula un petit sourire. Elle reprit :

« … Cette rivalité, c'est comme une sorte de compétition entre nous, mais c'est épuisant à la longue de devoir haïr quelqu'un, alors qu'au fond... » Elle haussa les épaules. « … je ne te déteste pas. »

Il parut à nouveau gêné par cet aveu de la part d'Avril qui préféra s'en amuser.

« Honnêtement, Laurence, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait nous arriver de pire que la guerre que nous nous menons déjà quotidiennement ? »

« Nous entretuer ? »

Alice leva les yeux au plafond.

« Non, mais franchement, Laurence, il n'y a que toi pour avoir une idée pareille. »

« Tu oublies que je connais la nature humaine dans tout ce qu'elle a de plus sombre. »

Elle imaginait aisément qu'il en avait suffisamment vu au cours de sa vie, notamment pendant la guerre, et dans son métier pour ne pas être contredit sur ce point. Elle reprit :

« Tu veux que nous ayons des rapports plus normalisés ? Plus adultes ? »

« J'ai des rapports adultes. C'est toi qui te comporte comme une gamine. »

« Certainement pas ! Qui est-ce qui a fait son sale gosse ce soir ? »

« Je n'ai pas fait mon sale gosse ! J'avais besoin... de décompresser ! »

Sa mauvaise foi était de retour, alors elle contre-attaqua :

« Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que tu ne fais jamais les choses à moitié ! Alcool, sexe et drogue, si je n'avais pas fait preuve de lucidité, tu m'aurais entraînée dans ton lit ! »

Il parut décontenancé et maugréa :

« Oui, bon… l'erreur est humaine... »

« L'erreur, vraiment ? Ce ne serait pas plutôt toi qui serais humain, après tout ? »

Il eut un soupir d'agacement, signe que sa patience atteignait ses limites.

« Ok, Avril, on vit déjà le pire... Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Qu'on essaie le meilleur ? Essayons le meilleur alors ! Et si ça ne marche pas… » Il haussa les épaules. « … Quelle importance ? On reviendra à ce qu'on sait faire le mieux ensemble : se pourrir la vie. »

« Reste à définir ce que tu entends par "le meilleur"... » Dit-elle en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts. « Si, pour toi, c'est prendre plaisir à me torturer ou à passer ta mauvaise humeur sur ma personne, laisse tomber… »

« Le meilleur, c'est se parler, partager, se faire confiance, s'épauler, comme ce qu'on a fait ce soir… mais aussi se détendre, rire, se faire du bien… » Il leva la main et écarta une mèche de cheveux roux rebelle en disant doucement : « ... ensemble. »

Le geste était spontané et curieusement intime. Elle le dévisagea, interdite. Cette fois, il n'y avait aucune moquerie dans sa voix, ni dans ses yeux.

« Tu veux dire que tu serais prêt à faire des efforts pour que nous arrêtions de nous prendre la tête ? »

Elle était incrédule. Il n'osa pas la regarder pendant quelques secondes, puis prit une résolution et releva les yeux :

« Et plus encore… Je sais que ce ne sont que des mots, alors laisse-moi te le montrer, Alice… » Il réduisit la distance entre eux. « … Laisse-moi te rendre heureuse, nous rendre heureux pour quelques heures, quelques jours, peu importe… Laisse-nous cette chance. »

Avril sut qu'il pensait sincèrement ce qu'il disait, et cela la toucha plus que tout. Elle découvrait enfin que Laurence lui faisait confiance, qu'il s'en remettait à elle pour prendre une décision qui, au fond, lui faisait plaisir et la tentait irrésistiblement malgré ce qu'elle impliquait. C'était un choc d'apprendre qu'il souhaitait qu'ils deviennent plus proches et elle ne sut quoi répondre, frappée par la nouveauté, et tentée d'y céder même si c'était de la folie !

Elle et lui ensemble ? Allons bon ! Ils couraient à la catastrophe ! Et en même temps, comme il l'avait dit, que pouvaient-ils leur arriver de pire que leurs embrouilles ordinaires ? S'entendre encore plus mal ? Se détester ? Se crier dessus ? C'était déjà leur quotidien. Ça allait effectivement être difficile de faire pire, à part s'entretuer ? Avant qu'ils en arrivent là, il y a belle lurette qu'elle serait partie... C'était une peur irraisonnée.

Il attendait une réponse. Détectait-elle de la tension dans ses yeux ? Elle décida de le titiller un peu.

« Je pense qu'il faut vraiment être désespéré pour faire une pareille proposition. Je n'en suis pas là quand même… »

Il se renfrogna immédiatement.

« … Et puis, je ne suis pas certaine que tu aies envie de faire l'effort d'être agréable. C'est dans ta nature d'être vindicatif et de te comporter comme un con. »

« Je peux me comporter de façon tout à fait décente et désintéressée ! »

« Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu jamais fait auparavant ? »

Devant sa remarque blessante car non dénuée de vérité, Laurence se recula en masquant du mieux qu'il put sa déception devant son refus.

« D'accord. Ecoute, oublie tout ça, c'était une idée ridicule... »

Il voulut partir, mais elle le retint par le bras.

« Attends ! J'ai pas fini ! »

Alice était embarrassée. A son tour, elle sembla chercher ses mots.

« En fait, ce soir, Laurence, tu m'as prouvé que tu avais un cœur. Tu m'as touchée d'une autre façon et j'ai aimé cette ouverture de ta part et cette confiance. »

« Tu as aimé ? » Répéta-t-il, perplexe.

« Oui. Tu as remué des tas de trucs en moi… » Elle eut un petit rire nerveux. « … Oh, merde, j'ai l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans l'estomac, quand tu me regardes comme tu le fais en ce moment… »

Les lèvres du policier s'étirèrent et il retrouva sa belle assurance.

« C'est vrai ? Pourquoi ? »

Alice rougit et dansa d'un pied sur l'autre. Laurence la dévorait anxieusement des yeux à présent. Inconsciemment, il se rapprocha d'elle en entrant dans sa sphère privée, et à nouveau, l'attraction entre eux était là, exigeant cette fois d'être reconnue pour ce qu'elle était : du désir trop longtemps nié entre un homme et une femme.

« Peut-être que, moi aussi, j'ai envie de partager avec toi d'autres moments que des engueulades ? Des instants de complicité... d'entente… de joie... »

Alice avait soudain chaud partout. Pire, elle avait désormais l'impression d'avoir de la guimauve à la place du cerveau et de perdre le fil de la réalité. _C'est maintenant ou jamais_ , se dit-elle dans un instant de lucidité. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser léger sur les lèvres du policier. Il ferma les yeux et accepta la caresse en y répondant presqu'immédiatement avec la même douceur. Alice approfondit alors son baiser et les frontières entre leurs mondes disparurent...

C'était comme s'avancer en territoire inconnu, tout en sachant que rien de fâcheux ne pouvait arriver puisque vous alliez ensemble dans la même direction, confiants. Finalement, elle se détacha la première de lui avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

« Voilà… »

« C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? »

« Ben… C'est pas facile de parler avec toi… » commença t elle. « … Tu m'envoies sur les roses les trois quarts du temps, quand tu ne refuses pas de m'écouter, alors je n'ai d'autres choix que de m'imposer d'une façon ou d'une autre, en agissant avec mes gros sabots….

Laurence ne la laissa pas continuer et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, dévoilant ses propres intentions. Sa langue trouva celle d'Alice, s'enroula autour, joua avec, la caressa, tandis que ses lèvres s'attardaient sur celles de sa compagne avec gourmandise. Alice ne put s'empêcher de gémir en lui retournant la politesse, tandis que dans ses veines, coulait à présent un flot de désirs inédits et brûlants.

 _C'est de la folie ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de déclencher entre nous ?_ Se demanda-t-elle brièvement. C'était comme un barrage qui venait de céder brutalement et dont les eaux tumultueuses emportaient tout sur leurs passages. Prise dans un tourbillon de sensations nouvelles et excitantes, elle s'abandonna, incapable de résister à l'émotion la plus primitive qui soit.

Ils quittèrent la salle de bain et rejoignirent la chambre presque sans se désunir.

 _A suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Après une longue absence due à des problèmes de santé, je suis enfin de retour à la maison où je retrouve des écrits laissés de côté depuis six mois. Les chapitres de cette fic par exemple ont été écrits à cette époque, mais n'ont pu être publiés dans l'intervalle._

 _Les voici donc, avec, vous le remarquerez pour cette histoire dans le prochain opus, la réapparition de Maillol en chair et en os. J'avais écrit cette histoire avant la diffusion de « Mélodie Mortelle » à la rentrée, d'où les différences d'interprétation. Ma version tient parfaitement la route. A vous de juger si vous préférez les « affabulations ésotériques » officielles du si rationnel Laurence…_

Chapitre 3

Ce furent les rayons du soleil déjà hauts dans le ciel qui réveillèrent Alice. Elle fut d'abord désorientée, puis se souvint de la nuit mouvementée qu'elle avait vécue.

Pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé, Alice se tourna vers son compagnon et l'observa en train de dormir paisiblement. C'était un moment volé car elle ignorait quelle serait la réaction de Laurence à son réveil. Allait-il la rejeter avec sa brutalité coutumière ou bien être honnête envers elle et envers lui-même ? Elle avait déjà été témoin de sa mauvaise foi et elle penchait pour la première option. Elle se dit qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'assister à une scène et d'être ravagée par des sarcasmes alors que de mémoire, elle n'avait jamais été aussi en paix avec elle-même après une pareille nuit improvisée. Aussi discrètement que possible, elle glissa un pied en dehors du lit puis s'apprêtait à se lever pour quitter la chambre, lorsqu'une main se saisit de son bras pour la retenir.

« Et où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça ? »

Elle retourna promptement près de Laurence, pas tout à fait réveillé, et mentit.

« J'ai besoin de satisfaire un besoin naturel. Je ne voulais pas v… te réveiller. »

Laurence la dévisagea intensément.

« Tu mens. Tu voulais partir avant que je me réveille. »

Elle essaya de protester mais il lui ferma la bouche par un baiser. Satisfait par sa réaction, Laurence eut un sourire machiavélique.

« Tu crois que je vais te jeter dehors, n'est-ce pas ? »

Alice haussa les épaules avec une indifférence parfaitement feinte.

« Vas-y, ne te gêne pas, tu en meurs sûrement d'envie. »

Il secoua la tête et ricana :

« Ah, Avril, encore en train d'échafauder des théories sans fondements… T'ai-je donné l'impression à un moment ou à un autre de cette nuit de regretter ta présence à mes côtés ? »

« Je ne sais pas, c'est à toi de me le dire... As-tu regretté ma présence ? »

« Disons que cette étrange association apporte des satisfactions non négligeables. »

« Tu joues sur les mots, comme d'habitude. »

« Je suis un égoïste qui ne voit que son propre intérêt. Mais pour une fois, ton avis sur la question m'intéresse, même si j'en ai déjà eu un bon aperçu d'après tes cris de plaisir… Mon dieu, on aurait dit une bouilloire qui siffle ou un chat qu'on égorge ! »

Alice rétorqua de façon acide :

« Tu n'es pas un amant exceptionnel, Laurence ! »

« Ah oui ? Ai-je imaginé les _encore_ répétitifs et autres onomatopées incitatives précipitées, sans compter les quelques agressions violentes sur ma personne qui traduisaient une impatience certaine ? »

Et il désigna du regard les traces des ongles d'Alice sur son biceps… Cette fois, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rougir mais elle ne se démonta pas.

« Laurence, tu émets des grognements de sangliers en rut, tu crois que tes voisins ne vont pas s'en plaindre ? »

Il se mit à rire doucement, puis sa voix prit un ton plus intime :

« Il y a en chacun de nous une part d'animalité qu'il est bon d'exprimer, non ? »

Alice se mit à frissonner et soutint son regard sans broncher. Il eut à nouveau ce sourire arrogant qui la hérissait et qu'elle aurait tant aimé lui arracher, puis il l'embrassa de façon autoritaire pour sceller la discussion.

La bouche de Laurence commença ensuite son lent trajet vers le cou d'Alice, là où il avait découvert un point qui la faisait littéralement chavirer et perdre le contrôle. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et tenta vainement de résister aux tendres agressions de son amant, surprise de ressentir à nouveau du désir pour celui qui restait malgré tout son poil-à-gratter personnel en toutes circonstances.

« On dirait que mes attentions ne sont pas pour te déplaire, hein, Avril ? »

« Tais-toi, Laurence, tu parles trop ce matin. »

Un petit rire de l'intéressé et plus rien ne compta alors que le contact de leurs peaux, que leurs mains explorant le corps de l'autre, que leurs bouches embrassant, caressant, agaçant, affolant leurs sens, que leurs gémissements de plaisir allant crescendo dans la lumière matinale. Ils ne firent plus qu'un à nouveau, et main dans la main, accueillirent avec des râles intenses, leurs libérations ultimes.

Swan observa sa maîtresse en train de récupérer, détendue à nouveau, souriante. Alice s'étira langoureusement, telle une chatte après un long sommeil. Sentant qu'ils étaient à présent en pleine possession de leurs esprits, ils échangèrent un regard complice où l'une afficha sa félicité, et l'autre, sa fierté. Alice ne résista pas à l'envie de le titiller :

« Prendrais-tu goût à ces ébats avec moi, Laurence ? »

« Ne vas rien t'imaginer, Avril, à part du sexe collaboratif, peut-être de temps en temps. »

 _Evidemment… A quoi pouvait-elle s'attendre d'autre de la part d'un coureur comme Laurence ?_ Sans rien montrer, Alice rumina en silence la situation et décida finalement que ça n'avait pas d'importance, compte tenu de leur marché. Elle aussi pouvait séduire d'autres hommes ou succomber aux attraits des femmes. La perspective de _"tromper"_ son amant la réjouissait d'avance. Le sachant possessif de nature, Laurence serait certainement furieux et jaloux de ses incartades.

Le policier bougea, s'assit et alluma une cigarette. Alice ouvrit les yeux, l'observa, ne sachant trop comment réengager la conversation, mal à l'aise tout à coup. Amusé, il la dévisagea, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

« A court de mots, Avril ? Ce serait une première... Si j'avais su, j'aurais tout fait pour coucher avec toi plus tôt. »

« Alors là, tu pouvais toujours rêver ! »

« Pourquoi maintenant alors ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Les circonstances s'y prêtaient sans doute. »

Il tira sur sa cigarette en silence et réfléchit. Elle l'observa, fascinée par sa masculinité si sensuelle. _Difficile d'y échapper en même temps..._ se fit-elle comme réflexion. Cela l'agaça prodigieusement de devoir admettre que son vieil ennemi assurait au lit, comme dans plain d'autres domaines. Ah, ce qu'elle détestait les perfectionnistes !

Laurence était perdu dans ses pensées. D'ordinaire, il se souciait peu de savoir si les bourgeoises mariées qu'il sautait de temps à autre, étaient réellement satisfaites, d'autant qu'il se permettait rarement avec elles le genre de fantaisies qu'il s'était octroyé avec la journaliste. A peine poussaient-elles de petits sons qui ressemblaient davantage à des couinements qu'à des cris de plaisir. C'était au fond assez ennuyeux.

Alors qu'Alice… Elle était au lit ce qu'elle était dans la vie : exubérante et démonstrative. Il devait s'avouer qu'avoir une partenaire qui communiquait son plaisir, décuplait également le sien. Fidèle à elle-même, elle avait pris l'initiative dans l'acte. Il avait pu observer avec fascination la montée du plaisir sur son visage. Dans l'amour, elle était enfin femme et il était heureux d'être le principal acteur et le témoin privilégié de sa transformation… Mais pas question de le lui dire, ça aurait été lui donner trop de crédit ! Cette expérience était tout de même gratifiante sur bien des points et il était heureux d'avoir prouvé à sa Némésis qu'il était à la hauteur de sa réputation.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Demanda finalement Alice au bout d'un moment en le tirant de ses réflexions.

« La perspective de passer la journée au lit avec toi est plutôt engageante, mais tous ces exercices m'ont ouvert l'appétit. Pas toi ? »

« Je meurs de faim… »

« Alors, viens. »

Après une douche rapide, ils s'habillèrent et sortirent manger. Comme à son habitude, Alice dévora pendant qu'il prenait son temps. Mais il ne lui fit aucune réflexion, se contentant de l'observer en silence avec indulgence.

D'ailleurs, ce fut l'un des repas les plus silencieux qu'ils partagèrent. Ils parlaient peu, et d'aucuns sujets qui fâchent, en se dévisageant et en se souriant parfois. A un moment, Alice posa sa main sur celle de Laurence mais il n'était pas fait pour ce genre de démonstration publique : gêné, il la retira prestement. La rousse ne réitéra pas l'expérience.

Cela n'entama pas leur appétit, ni les pensées qui les traversaient visiblement. Il suffisait qu'Alice le regarde d'une certaine façon pour qu'il lui retourne un sourire dont il avait le secret. Très vite, une douce tension s'instaura entre eux, qu'il ponctua avec malice à la fin du déjeuner.

« Le dessert nous attend chez moi. »

A peine entrés, ils se sautèrent dessus, à nouveau insatiables. Leurs vêtements volèrent dans la pièce alors qu'ils prenaient le chemin de la chambre pour une nouvelle partie de jambes en l'air.

A nouveau, ce fut une tornade dévastatrice, ponctuée de gémissements, de cris de plaisir, de baisers et de rires, émaillés finalement d'un "Il faudra que je passe par la pharmacie, je n'ai plus de capotes"... qui mit un terme à leurs ébats. Ils restèrent encore au lit, paressant, se caressant parfois lentement en explorant sagement le corps de l'autre.

Alice en profita pour récupérer un peu et quand elle se réveilla, elle ne le trouva pas à ses côtés. La rousse se leva et passa un des peignoirs de Laurence. Elle le trouva habillé au salon, en train d'écouter de la musique, probablement perdu dans ses pensées, et le laissa quelques minutes pour se rafraîchir. Quand elle revint, elle se frottait le bas du dos.

« J'ai mal partout… mais je ne me plains pas, hein ! » Ajouta-t-elle en rigolant.

Il leva un sourcil de façon ironique, parfaitement à l'aise avec ses appétits, puis vint à sa rencontre.

« Que dirais-tu d'un bon bain chaud, suivi d'une séance de massages ? »

« Tu ferais ça pour moi ? » Demanda-t-elle avec incrédulité.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Ça cache sûrement quelque chose. Qu'est-ce-que tu vas me demander en échange ? »

« Rien, on n'a pas dit qu'on se faisait du bien ? »

Alice finit par hocher la tête. Laurence la suivit dans la salle de bain où il ouvrit les robinets et où ils attendirent que la baignoire se remplisse, tous les deux mal à l'aise. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, il s'approcha d'elle, tira sur la ceinture du peignoir et la dénuda en le faisant glisser au sol.

Toujours habillé, il se glissa derrière Alice pendant que ses mains parcouraient le dos de la jeune femme et le reste de son corps. Elle observa leurs reflets dans le miroir puis s'abandonna à des sensations nouvelles, alors qu'il l'embrassait doucement dans le cou, avec un art consommé du plaisir. Voir ces larges mains glisser sur elle, caresser, prendre possession de son corps, éveiller en elle quelque chose de primitif et d'essentiel, était une expérience inédite et excitante. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa faire.

Elle trouva vite qu'il était bien trop vêtu pour continuer ainsi. Résolument, elle déboutonna sa chemise en promenant à son tour ses mains sur son torse et en prenant son temps pour mieux le découvrir. Il se laissa faire en souriant, alors qu'elle lui rendait baisers pour baisers, caresses pour caresses. Le pantalon et le caleçon ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre le tas de vêtements déjà sur le sol.

Il l'entraîna alors dans le bain, en s'installant le premier. Elle se coucha dos contre lui et poussa un gémissement de bonheur dans l'eau chaude pendant qu'il continuait à l'embrasser et à la caresser avec l'éponge naturelle qu'il avait prise pour la laver. Lentement, il lui caressa le corps en lui demandant doucement ce qu'elle aimait et ce qu'elle n'aimait pas.

Alice lui répondait en soupirant à chacune de ses nouvelles attentions. Elle oublia tout pour ne plus se concentrer que sur ses sensations. Son corps s'embrasait, s'ouvrait sous les grandes mains expertes de Swan, qui pétrissaient, exploraient chaque parcelle de sa peau, en y traçant un chemin brûlant. Elle était devenue un merveilleusement instrument dont il jouait à volonté, tandis que le désir lui dévorait les entrailles.

Quand il se mit à jouer avec son intimité, elle gémit et l'embrassa avec une passion nouvelle à laquelle il répondit comme un écho. Incapable de résister, le plaisir la foudroya rapidement et la laissa pantelante et formidablement détendue entre les bras de son compagnon.

« Il va falloir que je m'attaque à un challenge de titans » dit-il au bout d'un moment en soupirant.

« Ah oui, lequel ? »

« Te laver les cheveux… Enfin, cette tignasse qui te tient lieu de chevelure ! »

Elle ricana et le laissa faire. Qui aurait cru que l'infect commissaire Laurence pouvait se transformer avec elle, en le plus attentionné des compagnons ?

Quand il eut terminé avec elle, il l'aida à sortir du bain et la sécha, refusant de la laisser faire. Elle se fit l'impression d'être une déesse qu'il idolâtrait, tel un esclave soumis. Tellement peu habituée à ce genre de traitement, surtout de sa part, elle dut se pincer. Cela lui semblait à mille lieux de leur réalité. Mais leur quotidien ne venait-il pas de voler en éclat depuis la veille ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Si tu continues à me choyer comme ça, je ne vais plus te lâcher… » Remarqua-t-elle avec malice.

« Y prendrais-tu goût, Avril ? »

Elle se mit à rire en se souvenant qu'elle lui avait posé la même question le matin même.

« Ne vas rien t'imaginer, Laurence, à part du bon temps, par-ci, par là. »

« Dûment noté. Je ne me gênerai pas pour te le rappeler et pour en abuser... Viens, je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi. »

Ils retournèrent dans la chambre et il lui demanda de s'allonger sur le lit à plat ventre. Laurence commença à lui masser le dos lentement avec une huile qui sentait bon l'orange amer et elle soupira de bonheur tant cette journée lui semblait idyllique. Certainement qu'elle resterait gravée dans sa mémoire quand elle l'évoquerait plus tard, quand leurs rapports deviendraient plus difficiles.

« Oh, c'est divin… Continue, ne t'arrête pas... Tu m'apprendras à faire des massages ? »

« Franchement ?... Non. Tu sais bien que je n'ai aucune patience avec toi. »

Elle continua à soupirer et à rêvasser. De façon incroyable, elle oubliait tout sous les doigts patients de son amant… car c'était ce que Laurence était devenu et ça ne la choquait plus de le voir comme tel.

Elle s'endormit.

Laurence l'observa avec un petit sourire. Si elle savait combien il avait apprécié de promener ses mains sur elle, de la soumettre en douceur à sa volonté, de la faire sienne encore et encore… Pas une seule fois, il n'avait éprouvé l'envie de la reprendre ou de lui faire une remarque. Il se contentait de l'observer, d'être attentif à elle, de lui faire baisser la garde. Sans un mot, elle s'abandonnait à ses soins, totalement en confiance, avide de savoir jusqu'où il irait. Alors il prenait pendant qu'elle donnait, et inversement. Il lui avait déjà fait l'amour comme s'ils étaient intimes depuis un long moment. Et ça leur avait plutôt réussi. Toutes velléités ou agressivité entre eux avaient disparu... Et c'était bon, libérateur… à tel point qu'il en redemanderait presque.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils se connaissaient bien au fond ? Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était temps que leurs rapports évoluent ? Honnêtement, cela ne lui déplaisait pas de partager ça avec Avril, même s'il savait qu'il finirait inévitablement par se montrer désagréable et par la blesser à un moment ou à un autre

« Règle numéro un, Avril… » dit-il à voix basse. « Ne t'attache pas à moi. »

Il se leva, s'habilla et sortit marcher, le cœur léger. Il se permit même un sourire à l'adresse d'une vieille dame accompagnée de son chien qui prenait son temps devant lui à la boulangerie. De même lorsqu'il croisa deux jeunes femmes d'une vingtaine d'années. Elles se retournèrent sur son passage en murmurant, clairement admiratives… Il leur adressa un petit sourire charmeur qui les ravit et s'en amusa.

Son "charming power" comme il l'appelait, était à son plus haut. Il fit quelques emplettes pour satisfaire l'appétit de _L'ogresse_ \- intérieurement, il appelait Avril comme ça - et revint sur ses pas en pensant à ce qu'il allait lui cuisiner au dîner pour la surprendre.

Il ne vit pas le cycliste lancé à toute allure qui zigzagua soudain pour éviter une voiture et qui se propulsa brusquement sur lui, incapable de contrôler sa trajectoire et sa vitesse.

Le choc fut violent pour les deux protagonistes. Projeté à terre, Laurence heurta le sol la tête la première.

Les pommes sortirent du sac en papier et s'éparpillèrent en roulant sur la chaussée...

 _A suivre…_


	4. Chapter 4

Alice commença à s'inquiéter sérieusement quand elle vit l'heure du dîner approcher. Elle téléphona au commissariat, parla avec l'agent d'accueil qui n'avait pas vu Laurence de la journée (sauf enquête en cours, on le voyait rarement le dimanche) puis descendit dans la rue et aperçut la Facel Vega garée un peu plus loin. Troublée, elle remonta à l'appartement et laissa un mot sur la table, puis s'en alla.

Elle prit un taxi à la gare de Lille et se rendit chez Philippine. Elle avait des affaires personnelles à récupérer. L'artiste peintre était absente. Alice fit son sac, retrouva ses clés, puis prit le temps d'écrire une lettre de rupture. Contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, elle trouva les mots facilement et put repartir l'esprit tranquille. Bien sûr, elle ne le faisait pas de gaieté de cœur, mais elle avait enfin pris une décision après des semaines d'hésitation. Tout ça parce que Laurence et elle…

Elle haussa les épaules en gloussant. Etre _amis avec bénéfices_ était certainement le truc le plus dingue qu'elle ait fait de toute sa vie. Et si on lui avait dit ça six mois plus tôt, elle aurait allègrement ri au nez de son interlocuteur en le traitant de malade mental !

Le fait d'être malheureux dans leurs histoires d'amour respectives avait été un facteur déclencheur. Leur ouverture induite par des substances psychoactives avaient fait le reste, sans compter une certaine maturité et la volonté d'apaiser leurs tensions qui les mettaient à rude épreuve au quotidien. Même si tout devait s'arrêter après cette unique nuit ensemble, elle ne regrettait rien. Elle savait que leurs liens de confiance en sortaient renforcés.

Arrivée à son domicile, elle appela Laurence à nouveau. Aucune réponse. Elle avait à peine raccroché que le téléphone sonna. Persuadée qu'il s'agissait de lui, elle lança joyeusement :

« Laurence, c'est toi ? Où étais-tu passé ? »

« Alice ? »

Mauvaise pioche… C'était la voix intriguée de Marlène.

« Alice ? Pourquoi tu ?... Tu croyais que c'était le commissaire ? »

« Non, non… Je croyais que c'était une amie qui s'appelle Laurence qui me rappelait… C'est une cop… Enfin, une nouvelle collègue de boulot... »

Il y eut un silence. Marlène la croyait-elle ? Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas appelé le commissaire par son prénom et gaffé !

« Oui, Marlène ? Pourquoi tu appelais ? »

« C'est au sujet du commissaire justement. Il est à l'hôpital. »

« Quoi ? »

Un frisson glacial parcourut l'échine d'Alice.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Alors qu'il marchait dans la rue, il a été renversé par un cycliste. Il est inconscient. »

« Hein ? Où est-il ? »

« A Calmette. »

« J'arrive... Merci de m'avoir prévenue. »

Alice raccrocha, le cœur angoissé. Elle récupéra sa Lambretta et fila le plus vite possible à l'hôpital, faisant fi de sa propre sécurité.

Sans surprise, elle avisa Marlène déjà sur place. La blonde était inquiète, clairement tendue et arpentait le hall, comme une âme perdue.

« Comment va t-il ? »

« Il est toujours inconscient. »

« C'est arrivé quand ? »

« En fin d'après midi. Aurélien est parti aux nouvelles auprès de ses confrères. »

« On peut le voir ? »

Marlène secoua la tête négativement et soupira. Avril se mit à se ronger les ongles, inquiète. Laurence était sorti pendant qu'elle dormait. La rousse commença à faire silencieusement les cents pas, incapable de rester en place, trop nerveuse.

« Alice ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je l'ai vu hier soir. Tu crois qu'il…? » La blonde hésita. « Il… enfin, il avait beaucoup bu… »

« Je l'ai raccompagné chez lui. »

« Et il allait comment ? »

« Honnêtement ? Pas très bien. »

Alice resta vague. Déjà qu'elle avait du mal à masquer son angoisse, elle ne voulait rien révéler de ce qui s'était passé entre Laurence et elle, surtout à Marlène.

« Je connais le commissaire. Il ne prend pas très bien ma relation avec Aurélien, même s'il me dit le contraire. »

« Ça lui passera, Marlène. Il faut juste qu'il s'habitue à ne plus te considérer comme une chose qui lui appartient. »

La blonde soupira.

« Tout de même, il m'inquiète depuis quelque temps. »

« Ah oui ? »

« La solitude est sa seule amie, tu sais, mais là, c'est comme s'il s'était refermé sur lui-même… Encore plus, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

« T'inquiète pas, Marlène, un jupon va passer par là et il redeviendra fidèle à lui-même… arrogant, odieux, et tutti quanti... »

Nouveau soupir de la belle blonde.

« Que c'est long cette attente, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, celle-là ? »

La dernière partie de la phrase ne s'adressait clairement pas à Alice. La journaliste se retourna dans la direction que regardait Marlène. Elle découvrit le Dr. Maillol qui parlait avec une infirmière et qui tourna la tête vers elles quand cette dernière lui montra les deux jeunes femmes.

« Qui l'a prévenue ? » Reprit Marlène en se raidissant.

« Pas moi. Après ce qu'elle a fait subir à Laurence, je ne risque pas de copiner avec elle ! » S'exclama la rousse.

Maillol s'approcha.

« Bonsoir. Vous avez des nouvelles du commissaire ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue ici. » Répliqua vertement la blonde.

« C'est vous qui avez décrété ça, Marlène, parce que ma tête ne vous revient pas ? Qui vous dit que je ne suis pas ici à la demande de Swan ? »

« Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait ! » intervint spontanément Alice. « Il ne veut plus entendre parler de vous. »

Maillol les considéra tour à tour, surprise par leurs réactions.

« Ecoutez, l'hôpital m'a appelée. Swan avait une photo avec mon numéro dans son portefeuille. On croit que je suis sa femme. »

Alice avait beau savoir ce qu'il en était réellement, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie.

« Oui, et alors ? Nous savons toutes les trois que c'est faux ! »

Cette fois, le ton agressif d'Alice fit tiquer Maillol.

« J'ai parfaitement le droit de m'inquiéter pour lui et de prendre de ses nouvelles. »

« Parce que vous vous êtes inquiétée de lui quand il vous croyait morte ? Vous l'avez appelé pour le rassurer ? Pendant que Madame traversait tranquillement l'Atlantique sur un paquebot de croisière, lui, il était au fond du trou et se droguait pour faire taire la douleur de votre disparition ! »

Maillol écarquilla les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Il a fait _quoi_ ? »

« Il s'est drogué, Docteur… » Intervint la blonde à son tour. « Si Alice et moi n'avions pas été là pour le sortir de cette spirale infernale, il aurait sombré dans une profonde dépression et serait devenu narcoleptique ! »

« Narco-dépendant, Marlène… » Corrigea Alice. « … Narcoleptique, c'est quand tu t'endors involontairement n'importe où, n'importe quand, au travail ou dans la rue ! »

Le masque impassible de Maillol se fendilla. Elle eut un regard stupéfait et horrifié en même temps. Alice se rendit compte qu'elle était en train d'encaisser la nouvelle.

« Laurence ne vous a rien dit… »

Maillol eut un sourire crispé et tenta de faire bonne figure.

« Ne rien dire, c'est tellement lui... » Murmura la légiste, visiblement secouée.

« Pourquoi avez-vous cherché à le revoir ? » Demanda Alice avec une curiosité nouvelle.

Le médecin se troubla et resta quelques secondes partagée.

« Il... » Elle prit une profonde inspiration. « … Swan a compté pour moi. Je voulais le lui dire, mais apparemment… j'ai tout fichu en l'air. »

Alice et Marlène se regardèrent brièvement. Maillol tenta de se reprendre, consciente de la gêne occasionnée. Duplessis arriva sur ces entrefaites avec un sourire rassurant.

« Laurence a repris conscience… Il est un peu désorienté, mais c'est normal, compte tenu des circonstances. »

« On peut le voir ? »

« Oui. Il a eu de la chance. Les examens ont seulement révélé une épaule démise **.** Il a une grosse bosse sur le crâne et quelques contusions. » Il s'avisa de la présence de Maillol. « … Vous ne me présentez pas votre amie ? »

« Non, parce qu'elle n'est pas notre amie. » Répondit sèchement Marlène en s'en allant vers la chambre de Laurence.

« Alice ? » Demanda l'homme, interloqué.

« C'est une longue histoire. »

La journaliste suivit Marlène, laissant un Duplessis perplexe et une Maillol encore perdue dans ses pensées.

« Docteur Duplessis. Désolé pour… tout ça. »

« Docteur Maillol. »

« Vous êtes médecin ? »

« Je suis le chef du Département de Médecine Légale à l'IML, et occasionnellement, consultante au Commissariat de Lille. »

Le cerveau de Duplessis fonctionna à toute vitesse en sautant aux conclusions face à la réaction épidermique de Marlène.

« Ah ! Vous êtes une collègue de Laurence… »

Le sous-entendu n'échappa pas à Maillol qui traduisit le propos par _sa maîtresse._

« Oui et non. Et vous ? »

« Je suis généraliste. Marlène est ma fiancée. »

Maillol eut un faible sourire. _Voilà qui expliquait également l'humeur de chien de Swan ces derniers temps…_ Une petite mise au point allait devoir s'imposer entre tous les protagonistes mais pour l'instant, elle n'était pas venue pour cela.

« Excusez-moi, je vais aller voir comment le commissaire va. »

Duplessis la regarda partir en admirant sa silhouette longiligne dans son long manteau gris souris. Quelle classe elle avait ! Bien que d'une beauté froide, cette brune avait de magnifiques yeux bleus. Laurence tirait toujours le gros lot.

Pendant que Duplessis se faisait ces réflexions, Marlène et Alice étaient entrées dans la chambre de Laurence. Le commissaire les observa approcher avec intérêt.

La petite rousse lui souriait d'une façon incertaine, avec une inquiétude qu'elle peinait à masquer. La grande blonde captura immédiatement son regard dès qu'il aperçut son visage. Elle arborait un grand sourire contagieux. Elle était splendide et il lui retourna un sourire qui se voulut charmant.

« Commissaire ! Vous nous avez fait une de ces peurs ! » S'écria Marlène.

Elles s'installèrent de part et d'autres du lit avec une familiarité qui lui indiqua qu'ils devaient être proches. Ces deux femmes lui semblaient d'ailleurs familières, sans qu'il parvienne à les remettre totalement.

« Vous cherchez toujours à vous faire remarquer, hein, Laurence ? » Demanda la rousse, non sans provocation.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et l'observa comme un animal étrange. Cette fille était tout autant dépenaillée avec sa tignasse qui ne ressemblait à rien, que l'autre était apprêtée et jolie.

Ce ne fut rien à côté de la brune qui pénétra ensuite dans la pièce. Le temps sembla s'arrêter alors qu'elle avançait vers lui sans le quitter des yeux.

« Commissaire ? Commissaire ? »

La blonde venait de le secouer doucement et il revint au présent.

Qui étaient ces trois étrangères toutes aussi différentes les unes que les autres, qui le dévisageaient à présent avec une inquiétude non dissimulée ?

« Je… Je vais bien… J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour vous… replacer… »

Il se tourna vers la blonde.

« Vous… vous devez être…? »

La secrétaire le dévisagea de façon incertaine et répondit machinalement :

« ... Marlène. »

« Marlène, c'est ça… Et vous êtes... ma secrétaire, non ? »

« Oui ! Et voici Alice… »

Il accorda à peine un regard à la rousse qui le dévisageait silencieusement en se mordant la lèvre. L'inquiétude avait envahi ses traits. Laurence préféra dévorer des yeux la jolie brune qui l'observait avec défiance.

« Et vous, vous êtes… »

« Maillol. »

Le nom éveilla immédiatement un écho familier en lui. Il se mit à lui sourire ironiquement.

« Maillol ?... Seulement Maillol ? »

« Tu m'as toujours appelée comme ça. »

« Curieux... »

Les traits de la brune se métamorphosèrent pour s'adoucir. Pas de doute, cette Maillol ne pouvait être que quelqu'un de très proche… Il lui tendit la main, l'invitant à approcher.

« Attendez une minute… » S'écria Alice. « Vous ne vous souvenez plus de nous ? »

« Si, bien sûr… » Répondit Laurence avec une fausse assurance. « … Bien sûr que je sais qui vous êtes... »

Aucune des trois protagonistes n'étaient dupes. Elles échangèrent des regards inquiets. En médecin, Maillol décida de prendre les choses en main et passa devant la rousse.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

Reléguée au second plan, Alice aurait voulu hurler de rage. Elle serra les poings, consciente que ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour faire une scène - et surtout de quel droit ? Elle imaginait déjà la tête de Laurence et celle encore plus effarée de Marlène - si bien qu'elle n'entendit pas la réponse du policier.

« Que t'est-il arrivé ? » Demanda Maillol.

« Je marchais dans la rue et j'ai été renversé par un cycliste. Il paraît que je m'en sors bien… »

Il montra son épaule en écharpe.

« Tu ne l'as pas vu ? »

« Non… » Il fronça les sourcils. « En fait, je ne me souviens pas de l'accident. »

« Amnésie temporaire... Ce n'est pas grave, Swan, tout va vite rentrer dans l'ordre. »

Maillol eut un sourire rassurant et lui serra la main. Il captura immédiatement la sienne et lui retourna un sourire affectueux en la mangeant des yeux.

Alice avait tout vu. Ulcérée, elle se sentit étouffée et quitta précipitamment la chambre sans dire un mot. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut dans les jardins de l'hôpital qu'elle s'arrêta en tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Mais ses sentiments occultaient tout. Elle haletait comme une bête blessée, bouleversée par un maelstrom d'émotions contradictoires.

« Non, non, c'est pas vrai… Ça peut pas arriver… »

Elle ignorait si elle parlait de la situation insolite dans laquelle se trouvait un Laurence désorienté, à nouveau amoureux transi de la belle légiste, ou si elle se référait à sa propre situation ridicule… être la maîtresse d'un homme qui lui avait à peine accordée un regard, au profit d'une ex- qui avait agi de façon impardonnable avec lui…

 _Tout va vite rentrer dans l'ordre_ , se répéta t-elle en reprenant les mots de Maillol.

L'angoisse ne diminua pas pour autant. Dans quelle situation impossible venait-elle encore de se mettre ?

 _Merde… merde… merde… Stop ! Arrête de te monter le bourrichon, ma vieille ! ce n'était que…_

 _Que quoi ?_ Comment mettre un nom sur ce qu'elle avait vécu la nuit précédente ? Il n'y avait eu aucune promesse entre eux, rien qu'un échange de bons procédés en quelque sorte. Ils étaient tous les deux des adultes consentants, parfaitement conscients qu'ils signaient un accord tacite, non soumis à des règles précises… _des amis avec bénéfices_ , avait-il dit, _qui se faisaient du bien en veillant l'un sur l'autre_.

Elle se rendait à présent compte que les limites étaient plus que floues, qu'ils n'étaient plus vraiment amis, mais qu'ils n'étaient pas non plus _ensemble_ au sens stricto sensu du terme… Difficile également de considérer leur brève aventure, comme une histoire sans lendemain, puisqu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui et voulait qu'il se souvienne de ce qu'ils avaient vécu pour… Elle eut un soupir déchirant… _continuer à coucher ensemble._

Alice en voulait plus maintenant. Elle en avait trop bavé ces dernières semaines pour ne pas se rendre compte que ces quelques heures partagées avec Laurence l'avaient rendue heureuse...

« Mon Dieu, Alice, c'est horrible… »

Perdue dans de sombres pensées concernant l'avenir, la rousse sursauta brutalement. Marlène venait de débouler à ses côtés sur le banc, totalement bouleversée.

« Elle est en train de l'envoûter ! Et lui, il boit ses paroles comme du petit lait, comme si c'était un philtre d'amour ! Cette femme est diabolique, c'est une sorcière ! »

« Tu n'exagères pas un peu, là ? »

« Tu ne comprends pas, Alice ! J'ai essayé de le mettre en garde, mais il n'écoute pas ! Il est à nouveau obnubilé par elle ! »

Le commentaire de Marlène ne rassura pas la journaliste qui fit grise mine.

« Quand elle sera partie, il faudra que tu ailles parler au commissaire, Alice, sinon il va à nouveau être malheureux quand il se rappellera ce qu'elle lui a fait ! »

« Tu crois quand même pas que Laurence va m'écouter, Marlène ? Il ne m'a même pas regardée quand je suis entrée dans la chambre ! »

« Mais si ! Seulement elle est arrivée et on n'a soudain plus existé à ses yeux !... J'ai une idée ! Tu vas lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'il se souvienne ! Avec ta brutalité habituelle, ça va lui faire un choc et il va se ressaisir… »

« _Ma brutalité habituelle ?_... »

« Oui ! Ne prends pas de gants ! Sois directe ! » Elle consulta sa montre. « Bon, je file. Aurélien m'attend… On doit aller dîner chez sa sœur ! »

« Mais Marlène... »

« Tu me tiens au courant, d'accord, Alice ? »

Alice leva les sourcils et la regarda partir d'un pas précipité. Ce que venait de lui dire Marlène donnait à réfléchir et elle se décida. Elle rejoignit la chambre de Laurence et frappa.

Deux visages curieux l'accueillirent.

« Oui ? C'est pourquoi ? » Demanda Laurence.

« Je peux vous parler quelques instants ?… Seule à seul ? C'est important. »

A voir sa tête, Laurence n'était pas ravi. Maillol semblait également contrariée. Il échangea un regard avec la légiste et cette dernière lui glissa un baiser sur la joue avant de quitter la chambre.

« Vous me situez, Laurence, ou vous êtes toujours dans le flou ? »

Il soupira.

« Avril, s'il y a bien quelqu'un que j'aurai voulu oublier, c'est vous ! »

Alice accusa le coup devant son ton bourru et mal luné. Ils étaient à nouveau dans un rapport de force.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous disiez il y a quelques heures… »

« Comment ça ? »

« Vous ne vous rappelez pas ?... » Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. « … Ce qu'il s'est passé avant votre accident ? »

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« La soirée des fiançailles de Marlène hier soir ? Je vous ai raccompagné. Vous aviez un peu trop bu. »

« Moi ? »

« Oui, vous ! »

« Certainement pas ! »

« Ben, si ! Vous n'avez pas vraiment bien pris l'annonce du mariage prochain de Marlène ! »

Il fronça des sourcils.

« Elle va se… ? » Il sembla réaliser. « Admettons. Où voulez-vous en venir ? »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se lança :

« Je sens que je vais passer pour une dingue à vos yeux, mais on a fini la nuit ensemble. »

« Ensemble ? Comme… vous et moi, ensemble ? »

« Je sais, c'est fou, mais... oui. »

Laurence la regarda de façon incrédule des pieds à la tête.

« Impossible ! C'est sans doute vous qui avez abusé de la boisson pour me sortir une pareille idiotie ! »

« Je vous jure que c'est la vérité. »

« Si c'est une blague, elle est de mauvais goût, Avril ! »

« La mauvaise blague, c'est plutôt Maillol qui vous l'a faite il y a quelques mois… »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? »

« L'accident d'avion, la disparition de Maillol, votre dépression… la drogue… votre addiction... »

« Vous délirez complètement, Maillol est bien vivante ! Et je n'ai jamais pris de drogues de toute ma vie... »

Il fronça néanmoins des sourcils et sembla chercher dans l'espace les bribes d'un passé qui lui échappait. Elle vit soudain sa mâchoire se crisper, son visage exprimer du désarroi alors que dans ses yeux, passait une onde de souffrances qu'il essaya de masquer le plus rapidement possible.

« Ça y est, ça vous est revenu ? »

« Sortez, Avril… »

« Vous ne voulez plus voir Maillol, n'est-ce pas ? »

La question résonna étrangement même à ses propres oreilles. Avril se rendit compte qu'elle était jalouse de la légiste qui, d'un simple regard, avait attiré l'œil du commissaire… A présent livide, Laurence la fusilla du regard.

« Sortez d'ici tout de suite, Avril... »

« Mais je peux vous aider… »

« SORTEZ ! »

Alice sursauta violemment. Il venait de lui crier dessus, comme rarement il l'avait fait.

« Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas ? » Reprit-il, impitoyable. « Je vous demande de ficher le camp d'ici ! C'est pourtant simple comme demande, non ? »

« Swan, écoute-moi... »

« Et ne m'appelez pas comme ça, nous n'avons pas gardé les vaches ensemble ! »

Alice encaissa le brusque rejet tant bien que mal.

« D'accord, je vais considérer que vous n'êtes pas encore vous-même et vous laisser du temps. Je reviendrai dans quelques jours. »

« Inutile ! Je ne veux plus vous voir ! C'est assez clair comme ça ? »

Alice le dévisagea, peinée. Elle déglutit la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge et parla d'une voix rendue sourde par l'émotion.

« Très… Au revoir, Laurence. »

Incapable de rester plus longtemps, elle tourna les talons et quitta la chambre en se réfugiant dans la colère. Pour l'instant, c'était un excellent substitut à la détresse qu'elle ressentait et qui lui donnait envie d'éclater en sanglots.

Maillol la vit passer devant elle comme une trombe mais ne s'en inquiéta pas. Elle rejoignit Laurence qui avait la mine sombre.

« Est-ce que ça va, Swan ? »

Il ne répondit pas et serra la mâchoire. Inquiète, elle posa sa main sur la sienne mais il la retira promptement comme si ce simple contact l'avait brûlé. Maillol fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu comptais m'en parler quand ? »

Il planta ses yeux hostiles dans les siens. Maillol soupira en comprenant de quoi il parlait. La mise au point était inévitable.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée, Swan… Je… Je vivais une période compliquée et je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même... Je ne suis pas fière de moi. Si j'avais su ce que tu as enduré, je serai bien évidemment venue plus tôt. »

Les yeux emplis de douleurs, il parla d'une voix sourde :

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé pour dire que tu n'étais pas dans cet avion ? »

« Parce que je ne savais pas que je figurais sur la liste des disparus. J'étais seulement heureuse de ne pas faire partie des victimes. »

« Maillol, tout s'est arrêté brutalement, sans l'ombre d'un espoir, sans pouvoir te voir une dernière fois et de te serrer dans mes bras. »

« Je suis désolée… » Maillol parut hésiter. « … Je regrette également de t'avoir poussé bien involontairement à certaines extrémités… »

Laurence lui jeta un bref coup d'œil alors que son visage se fermait davantage, confirmant implicitement les propos de la blonde et de la rousse. Il reprit d'une voix froide :

« Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas manifestée ensuite ? »

« Pour des raisons familiales, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas revenir vers toi à ce moment-là. »

« Et parce qu'il y a eu d'autres amants de passage aussi certainement... »

L'amertume de Laurence la bouleversa et elle le dévisagea avec tristesse.

« Non. Je t'assure qu'il n'y a eu personne d'autres après toi, car tu as compté plus que tout, Swan… » Elle hésita à révéler la suite. « … J'ai fui comme une lâche à Washington parce qu'au fond, j'avais peur… Peur de m'investir dans une relation incertaine, avec un séducteur qui me disait de but en blanc qu'il m'aimait, alors qu'il n'était pas connu pour ses engagements… Peur de ma réaction aussi, parce que j'avais ressenti la même chose, mais que je refusais de céder aussi facilement… uniquement par fierté, pour rester fidèle à mes principes. »

Elle soupira et se tut quelques secondes. Laurence la regardait sans rien trahir.

« Je me suis vite rendue compte que ma vie à Washington loin de toi n'avait aucun sens. Je revenais pour te le dire, pour savoir si le temps avait changé tes sentiments à mon égard, et pour nous laisser une chance de vivre notre histoire d'amour. »

Laurence serra la mâchoire et elle comprit qu'il ne la croyait pas. Elle décida de jouer le tout pour le tout.

« Tu peux ne pas me croire, me considérer comme un monstre, insensible, froid, mais si je suis revenue vers toi, c'est parce que je n'arrivais pas à t'oublier malgré la distance… Je t'ai aimé, Swan, comme j'ai rarement aimé un homme, et je t'aime toujours malgré ce qui nous sépare désormais. Je voulais que tu le saches, que tu me pardonnes aussi pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait involontairement. »

Laurence resta sourd à ses suppliques et la regarda froidement dans les yeux. Ce fut d'une voix dénuée de sentiments qu'il s'adressa à elle :

« C'est trop tard, Maillol, c'est fini. Tout a volé en éclat dans l'explosion de cet avion. Il n'y a plus que les ruines d'un passé sur lequel je n'ai pas l'intention de m'appesantir. »

Maillol encaissa, déglutit, eut un sourire triste en essayant de ne pas montrer le mal que les paroles de Swan venait de faire.

« Je comprends. Ma présence est synonyme de mauvais souvenirs, de moments douloureux que tu essaies d'oublier. »

« Tu comprendras également dans ces circonstances que je ne souhaite plus te voir en dehors d'un contexte professionnel. »

La légiste hocha la tête, se leva et ramassa lentement ses affaires.

« Peut-être un jour me pardonneras-tu ? »

Il ne répondit pas et détourna le regard. Maillol hocha la tête en ravalant ses larmes, quitta la chambre et sortit de la vie de Swan Laurence.

 _A suivre…_

 _Encore un petit chapitre et vous aurez les réponses aux questions :_

 _Maillol va-t-elle abandonner si facilement ? Avril a t-elle gagné ? Et Laurence au milieu de toutes ces femmes, qu'en pense t-il ?_


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain, Laurence quitta l'hôpital, encore perturbé par des maux de tête et des pertes de mémoire qui avaient le don de l'irriter quand il s'arrêtait dessus sans parvenir à trouver la clé pour débloquer le souvenir. Au repos forcé, il était d'une humeur de chien, impatient de retourner travailler, mais aussi conscient que son formidable cerveau n'était pas en état de fonctionner normalement.

Chez lui, il trouva le petit mot laissé par Alice sur la table du salon.

 _Je ne sais pas où tu as disparu._

 _Appelle-moi, Swan, je m'inquiète._

 _A._

 _PS : Quand tu veux pour renouveler l'expérience._

Qui était cette mystérieuse _A_. ?

Dans la chambre, il découvrit les draps froissés dans le lit encore défait. Il avait visiblement passé le week-end en agréable compagnie, mais il ne se souvenait pas _avec qui_.

Ce ne pouvait pas être avec Avril, n'est-ce pas, comme elle avait eu l'air de l'insinuer ? Il n'avait pas accordé beaucoup d'intérêt aux propos de la rousse, perturbé qu'il avait été par la présence bouleversante de Maillol, le rappel de ses souffrances et sa décision de couper les ponts avec son ancienne maîtresse. Depuis la veille, il revivait le calvaire de sa disparition, comme si l'accident venait juste de se produire, sans parvenir à trouver du soulagement dans le fait que Maillol était vivante. Par dessus tout, en colère, il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner son comportement égoïste.

Il lui fallait tourner la page à nouveau, reléguer la belle légiste dans un coin de son cerveau, l'oublier si possible, pour essayer de se rappeler d'autres événements. Le médecin lui avait dit que son amnésie serait temporaire, que les souvenirs perdus lui reviendraient petit à petit.

La question de l'identité de sa partenaire le taraudait. Avec qui avait-il passé la nuit ? Ça pouvait être n'importe qui. L'écriture ne lui évoquait rien mais cela valait la peine d'essayer de l'identifier en commençant par les certitudes. Il fouilla dans quelques papiers et retrouva un feuillet écrit de la main de l'infernale journaliste. Très vite, il dut se rendre à l'évidence en les comparant : il s'agissait de la même écriture. La rousse était l'auteure de cette missive.

Atterré, il resta un long moment à tenter de comprendre comment il en était arrivé à coucher avec sa Némésis. Un joint de cannabis et les bris d'une bouteille de whisky dans la poubelle de la cuisine lui apportèrent une partie de la réponse : ils avaient sans doute bu et fumé. En revanche, les nombreux préservatifs dans celle de la salle de bain le laissèrent perplexe sur l'ampleur du carnage...

Des bribes de conversations lui revinrent en mémoire. Il avait cru entendre que Marlène s'était fiancée… Par dépit, ivre et stone, s'était-il jeté dans les bras de la rousse ? Lui vivant, c'était impossible ! Il aurait fallu qu'Avril lui passe sur le corps ! Il eut un ricanement devant l'emploi totalement inapproprié de cette expression ! Avoir le consentement d'Avril, c'était de la dernière improbabilité !

Pourtant, les faits étaient là.

Il ramassa ses clés et prit sa voiture.

La ruche qu'était _La Voix Du Nord_ était encore calme en cette fin de mâtinée. Il trouva la journaliste en train de rédiger un article. Quand elle leva la tête et l'aperçut à la porte de son bureau, il la vit nettement se tendre.

« Je peux vous parler ? » Commença-t-il de manière neutre.

« Ça dépend dans quelle disposition d'esprit vous êtes. »

« J'ai besoin d'éclaircir un point. Calmement. »

« Enfin, on y vient ! »

Dans un souci de confidentialité, le commissaire ferma la porte derrière lui et resta debout.

« Que s'est-il exactement passé ce week-end entre vous et moi ? »

« Pour faire simple, nous avons couché ensemble. »

« Merci, j'avais compris ! Comment est-ce que ça a pu se produire ? Je veux dire... entre toutes les femmes, avec vous ? »

« Vous étiez complètement stone et moi aussi… On a fait n'importe quoi ! Mieux vaut oublier tout ça. »

« Pour ma santé mentale, c'est déjà fait. »

Avril encaissa sans un mot sa réflexion. Il lui tendit le mot en silence.

« Et ça ? »

« Oubliez aussi. »

« C'est ma plus ferme intention. »

Il chiffonna la lettre et la jeta à la poubelle. Elle l'avait regardé faire sans rien dire.

« Ce sujet ne sera plus jamais évoqué entre nous, d'accord, Avril ?

« Avec plaisir... »

« Vraiment ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Vous ne m'avez pas laissé un souvenir impérissable ! »

Il ressortit la boule de papier de la corbeille et la brandit du bout des doigts.

« Pas si j'en crois ce que vous avez écrit ici ! »

« Je devais encore être sous l'influence de substances illicites. »

« Vous vous êtes inquiétée pour moi ! »

« S'il fallait que je m'inquiète à chaque fois que vous disparaissez… »

« Et cette promesse de se revoir ? »

« Plutôt mourir que de recoucher avec vous. »

Cette fois, bizarrement, ce fut lui qui encaissa la nouvelle stoïquement. Avec sa mauvaise foi habituelle, il ajouta cependant :

« Tout à fait d'accord sur ce dernier point. »

Dans le silence à présent pesant, Alice fit mine de ranger son bureau avec indifférence et renversa par mégarde un verre à moitié dissimulée sous un tas de papier. Un liquide ambré se répandit sur le plateau.

« Merde ! C'est pas vrai ! Mon article ! »

Alice tenta de sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être mais ses gestes étaient imprécis. Comme à son habitude, elle ne fit qu'empirer les choses. Laurence fronça des sourcils et s'empara du verre. Il en renifla le contenu, puis la dévisagea en la désapprouvant.

« Avril, si Jourdeuil vous surprend à siroter en douce, vous allez vous faire virer. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? Vous seriez débarrassé de moi, non ? »

Laurence la fusilla du regard et exprima son mécontentement.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je vous ai plaquée hier qu'il faut vous laisser aller, Avril ! Reprenez-vous ! »

« Fichez l'camp d'ici, Laurence ! Si c'était pour me dire ce que je savais déjà, ce n'était pas la peine de venir ! »

« Nom de Dieu, Avril, réagissez ! »

« Au revoir, Laurence ! »

Le commissaire lui lança un regard noir, puis sortit, insatisfait. La sensation persista un bon moment alors qu'il roulait vers l'Institut Médico Légal. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal sans savoir exactement de quoi il s'agissait et cela l'agaçait prodigieusement.

Le policier se força à ne plus y penser. Il avait rendez-vous avec Glissant pour un déjeuner et un compte rendu d'autopsie. S'il ne s'occupait pas l'esprit à autre chose que ses histoires de coucherie, il allait devenir dingue !

Le légiste était parti sur une scène de crime, l'informa la secrétaire à l'accueil. Comme il n'avait nullement l'intention de croiser le chemin de Maillol, il sortit attendre Tim dehors et fuma une cigarette sur le parking.

Laurence venait à peine de finir lorsqu'il la vit sortir et se diriger vers sa voiture. Maillol démarra. A quelle impulsion obéit-il à cet instant ? Mystère. Il la suivit.

La directrice de l'IML semblait se diriger vers son domicile. A deux rues de chez elle, elle se gara. Elle fit ensuite quelques pas puis sonna à la porte d'une petite maison. Une femme vint lui ouvrir et elle entra.

Intrigué, Laurence nota l'adresse dans son carnet pour faire des recherches plus tard. Il attendit environ dix minutes lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau. Maillol sortit, un couffin en osier à la main.

Laurence ouvrit des yeux ronds et se redressa dans son siège, hypnotisé par la petite nacelle bordée de dentelles blanches et roses. Maillol avec un bébé ? C'était impossible, à mille lieues de ce qu'il savait d'elle ! Avec précaution, la légiste ouvrit la portière arrière de la voiture et déposa le petit panier en osier, tout en parlant au petit être à l'intérieur. Son visage arborait un doux sourire.

Comme mu par une volonté propre, Laurence sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers celle de Maillol.

Le bébé pleurait. Penchée sur lui, Maillol lui parlait doucement et tentait de le calmer. Elle finit par se redresser après avoir pris l'enfant dans ses bras. Puis elle tourna la tête et se figea quand elle vit Laurence, planté à quelques mètres d'elle, les yeux fixés sur l'enfant, clairement troublé.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle lut la question dans les yeux si expressifs de son ancien amant.

Laurence le sut viscéralement dès l'instant où le visage de Maillol passa du choc de le voir à un sourire crispé. Ce bébé dans les bras de sa mère était _**sa**_ fille.

Comme si l'enfant pressentait que le moment était solennel, elle se tut et fixa ses yeux bleus larmoyants sur le visage de l'inconnu qui l'observait à nouveau avec curiosité.

« Bonjour Swan. Elle s'appelle Aurore. Elle est la raison pour laquelle je ne pouvais pas venir te voir après le crash. »

Laurence savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose mais les mots se bousculaient comme rarement dans sa tête sans qu'il parvienne à leur donner un sens et un ordre. Maillol hocha la tête en comprenant son émoi et poursuivit son explication :

« Je ne suis pas montée dans cet avion, car la compagnie m'a refusé l'accès. J'étais enceinte de six mois… »

Il fit un rapide calcul dans sa tête. Les dates coïncidaient avec le départ de Maillol et la fin de leur relation. Dans un état second, Laurence continuait à observer le bébé avec fascination.

« C'est… ? »

Il venait de parler d'une voix sourde en éprouvant simplement le besoin d'une confirmation orale.

« Ta fille ? Oui, Swan, en effet. »

« Mais comment ? Je veux dire... Tu es sûre qu'elle est bien de moi ? »

Maillol eut un sourire crispé et secoua la tête.

« Swan, tu es le seul homme que j'ai fréquenté dans les dernières semaines avant mon départ. »

Les émotions qui assaillirent Laurence à cet instant étaient indescriptibles. Il tacha de dompter la panique suscitée par le choc de la révélation en se forçant à inspirer profondément, puis parvint à dire :

« J'ai appris il y a quelques mois que j'avais un fils de vingt ans... dont j'ignorais l'existence… et maintenant, il y a cette enfant… »

« J'aurais préféré te l'apprendre dans d'autres circonstances, mais tu as été très clair hier. Tu ne voulais pas de moi, alors j'ai décidé de poursuivre seule le chemin avec Aurore et qu'elle grandirait sans que son père connaisse son existence. Je ne voulais rien t'imposer. »

« Maillol… »

La détresse dans la voix de Swan le trahit malgré lui alors il se tut, blessé par le fait qu'elle pense qu'il n'aurait pas été tenté par un enfant. En réalité, sa position sur le sujet avait changé depuis que Thierry, son fils, était entré dans sa vie et avait mis en évidence son regret de ne pas avoir pu être là pour le voir grandir.

Maillol eut un sourire triste.

« Je sais, c'est purement égoïste, je n'ai pas le droit de la priver de la présence d'un père, fut-il un étranger qui n'est passé que furtivement dans la vie de sa mère. »

« Maillol, tu as compté pour moi... Beaucoup, à un point tel que je m'apprêtais à te faire une demande en mariage à ton retour en France. »

« Oh... »

Maillol encaissa la nouvelle avec un sourire triste. La petite se remit à pleurer et le médecin feignit de la consoler pour ne pas trahir son propre trouble.

« Elle a faim. Tu veux bien qu'on poursuive cette conversation ailleurs que dans la rue ? »

Laurence se contenta de hocher la tête. Galamment, il proposa de l'aider mais il était clair qu'il était sonné et naviguait en mode automatique.

Chez elle, Laurence observa silencieusement Maillol s'occuper de la petite fille et lui donner le biberon. Il ne quittait pas sa fille des yeux en se demandant comment une telle merveille était possible.

Père… Il était à nouveau père avec cette fois une perspective inédite, un possible avenir qui s'ouvrait devant lui, mais qu'il ne parvenait pas encore à envisager. Tant de paramètres à prendre en compte, tant d'incertitudes… Et ce choc à absorber. Il ne parvenait pas à tenir en place.

Les petits yeux bleus le fixaient et dès qu'il bougeait, le suivaient comme si la petite connaissait d'instinct leur lien.

« Tu m'a quitté... à cause d'elle ? »

« Non, je n'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte que trois semaines après être arrivée à Washington. »

« Tu aurais pu m'appeler... »

« Et tu aurais fait quoi ? Je ne savais pas moi-même ce que j'allais faire… »

« Tu as envisagé… ? »

« Un avortement ? Oui. Je croyais n'avoir aucun instinct maternel mais lorsque je me suis retrouvée devant le choix de renoncer à un enfant, le tien qui plus est… ça m'a été impossible. L'idée que je puisse élever seule mon bébé n'était pas si effrayante, elle était même le garant d'une indépendance et d'une liberté de choix que je revendique en tant que femme. »

Aurore exprima soudain son mécontentement. Maillol lui tendit un hochet qu'elle se mit à mordiller avec application.

« Elle a ton caractère, Swan. Elle sait déjà ce qu'elle veut et n'hésite pas à montrer un sacré tempérament. »

« Elle est née quand ? »

« Le 2 septembre. Elle va bientôt avoir 10 mois. »

« Je suis né un 2 septembre ! » S'écria Laurence avec surprise.

Maillol eut un sourire.

« Et bien, le destin joue parfois de sacré tour ! »

Il y eut un silence tendu entre eux pendant lequel Aurore décida de s'exprimer en babillant et en bavant. Maillol lui essuya la bouche.

« Les "raisons familiales", c'était d'elle dont tu parlais ? »

« Sur le bateau qui me ramenait en France, j'ai fait une chute. J'ai dû passer les dernières semaines de ma grossesse alitée sous peine d'accoucher prématurément. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de perdre Aurore. »

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé alors ? »

« J'y ai pensé de nombreuses fois, et à chaque fois, cette maudite peur m'a retenue. J'avais réussi à la surmonter pour prendre la décision de rentrer, pour te dire que j'attendais un enfant, savoir enfin si tu voulais encore de moi... On ne s'était rien promis, Swan. »

« C'est toi qui as voulu partir, Maillol. »

« Notre rencontre était tellement inattendue, comme une conjonction parfaite de planètes qui s'alignent en un instant unique... J'ai eu peur de me laisser aller à t'aimer, peur de souffrir en me disant que je n'étais qu'une conquête de plus sur le tableau de chasse impressionnant d'un irrésistible Don Juan qui allait me jeter une fois qu'il aurait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. »

« Non, Maillol, j'étais sincèrement amoureux de toi. Jamais une femme ne m'avait volé mon cœur comme tu l'as fait. »

« Et maintenant ? »

« Maintenant ? Je ne sais plus... » Il resta quelques secondes silencieux. « Je l'aurai appris d'une façon ou d'une autre, Maillol. Comment comptais-tu faire pour dissimuler la vérité ? »

« Partir à nouveau… Lâchement... » Elle haussa les épaules. « Tout est allé si vite. »

Laurence contemplait encore l'enfant qui émettait joyeusement des sons à présent qu'elle avait déjeuné. Maillol observait l'homme qu'elle aimait toujours avec affection.

« Tu veux la prendre dans tes bras ? »

« Hein ? Non !… Je ne saurai pas comment faire. »

« Ce n'est pas bien compliqué, tu sais… Elle pèse à peine plus lourd qu'un moineau. »

Maillol s'approcha de lui et lui tendit délicatement Aurore. Maladroitement, en proie à une légère panique, il la tint contre lui et éprouva immédiatement la tonicité de sa fille. Dans des bras étrangers, Aurore ne bougea plus et le regarda avec une gravité qui l'étonna.

« Bonjour, jeune demoiselle… » Dit-il doucement. « … Vous êtes une petite personne bien sérieuse. »

La petite avait les magnifiques yeux bleus de sa mère et ceux de sa grand-mère paternelle. Il pensa à Alexina et s'imagina l'espace de quelques secondes en train de lui présenter sa petite fille. Rien ne pourrait lui faire plus plaisir que cette magnifique enfant.

Son cœur était en train de fondre inexorablement et il essaya de se ressaisir. Il s'éclaircit la voix, tenta de cacher sa sensibilité à Maillol et s'exprima de manière bourrue.

« Reprends-la. J'ai peur de lui faire mal. »

Maillol qui n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle, comprit sa fragilité et le rassura :

« Tout va bien, Swan. C'est ta fille. Tu as juste besoin de t'habituer à cette idée. »

« Ma fille... » Répéta t'il, ébranlé.

Il éprouva pour la première fois à voix haute cette affirmation. Pourtant, il ne réalisait toujours pas.

« Aurore est si belle… »

Maillol eut ce sourire resplendissant qui lui avait tapé dans le cœur la première fois qu'il l'avait aperçue.

« Comme tous les bébés de l'amour... »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il revoyait la légiste, Swan eut enfin un sourire. Son avenir ne lui paraissait tout à coup plus aussi sombre.

Ce jour là, il coucha lui-même la petite dans son berceau, sans oser la toucher davantage, comme un cadeau précieux que l'on ne caresse qu'avec les yeux.

Maillol ne lui demanda rien et ils se quittèrent sans promesse. Dans le cœur de Swan cependant, une petite blonde avec des yeux bleus comme l'azur venait de faire une entrée fracassante pour ne plus jamais en ressortir, mais ça, il ne le savait pas encore.

Il comprenait à présent les motifs de Maillol. Il ne tarda pas à lui pardonner son attitude et la blessure d'amour propre cicatrisa.

Et Avril dans tout ça ?

Si Alice avait cru un temps pouvoir se débarrasser de son artiste peintre, il n'en fut rien. Philippine revint dans sa vie avec pertes et fracas. Quelques semaines plus tard pourtant, c'en était fini. Définitivement.

Alice avait croisé le regard d'un inconnu qui l'avait fait chavirer. Il était beau et pilote de course. Elle vécut un amour intense, fou et fut enfin heureuse dans les bras de son Cupidon. Elle ne quitta pas Lille et continua d'empoisonner l'existence de son commissaire préféré.

Laurence tenta de garder sa nouvelle vie aussi privée que possible, pourtant Marlène et Alice ne tardèrent pas à découvrir les raisons du nouveau bonheur du commissaire. Il s'était mis en couple avec Maillol.

Elles se désolèrent, voulurent le convaincre de renoncer à la légiste. Mais quand un soir, elles découvrirent la petite bouille d'amour qui accompagnait Laurence et Maillol, elles comprirent que ces trois là formaient une famille, aussi improbable qu'elle soit.

Laurence exhiba fièrement sa fille comme un papa gâteau. Marlène et Avril se moquèrent de lui, mais il n'en avait cure. Une autre femme avait ravi son cœur et il était le plus heureux des hommes. Pour faire bonne mesure, il leur annonça son mariage prochain avec Maillol.

Plus jamais Laurence et Avril n'évoquèrent leur unique nuit passée ensemble. Leurs rapports difficiles au quotidien ne changèrent pas. Parfois, cependant, quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux, il suffisait d'un sourire, d'un mot, d'une question sincère, pour que leur rivalité s'apaise. Une opportunité s'offrait alors, qu'eux seuls parvenaient à identifier et à saisir. Brièvement, de façon souvent détournée, ils s'inquiétaient et se parlaient plus intimement. A cet instant précis, c'était comme s'ils continuaient à veiller l'un sur l'autre, en apparence de façon désintéressée.

Secrètement, en réalité, cela leur réchauffait le cœur de voir que le mot amitié avait fini par prendre tout son sens entre eux.

FIN.


End file.
